Del Journal de Malfoy
by Malfoy-pureblood
Summary: Es historia SLASH... un DMHP o... tal vez HPDM... según sea el caso xP, bueno, pues tras una apuesta, Draco le gana un aparato muggle a Harry y descubre algo en el...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus demás personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling... a quien espero y ruego que al final haga que Draco se una a Harry... xP

Bien la historia es un slash... es un DM/HP segun yo... si no es así, al rato cambiará seguramente... ;)...

Bueno, escribiendo la historia de Harry Potter busca... y no teniendo internet (como ya había dicho) se me ocurrió escribir algo similar a lo de Harry pero ahora con Draco. Y he aquí el resultado... espero les guste

La historia esta contada algo rara contada... como se darán cuenta, los párrafos que no tienen viñetas son lo que Draco dice y las de viñetas son los comentarios de los demás (espero me haya explicado porque soy mala en eso xP) ah, y lo de parentesis son los comentarios de Draco mientras lee... ustedes se darán cuenta.. Muaaajajajajajajajajajajaja... xP (ahora si ya me callo)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Del journal de Malfoy**

(Así es, patéticos muggles, yo tengo un diario!! Y no es uno tan "ordinario" como el de ustedes, no, éste si es IMPORTANTE, porque claro, es mío)

Domingo 

Era domingo y yo estaba muy cómodo sentado en el sillón de MI sala común, porque Slytherin es MÍO mientras yo este ahí estudiando¿queda claro?, bien. Cómo seguía relatando, estaba sentado cuando una desconsiderada voz me molesto, era nada menos que el imbécil de Crabbe que venía corriendo... ¿corriendo?... bien, venía rodando a velocidad vertiginosa a dónde yo me encontraba. Con la cara tan roja como esas paletas de cereza que venden en Honeydukes... si... deberían probarlas¡Merlín! Ahí si que hacen dulces... y los chocolates¿sabían que tengo una cuenta ahí¡claro! Ustedes no lo saben porque no se imaginan siquiera cuán perfecta y hermosa es mi vida. ¿Qué pueden ustedes saber de esto, muggles, si nunca en su vida llegarán a conocer a un Malfoy//... Uts... bueno, quizá si lo conozcan pues están leyendo mi diario...// bien, dejemos eso en el pasado, ya que no me gusta cometer esa clase de fallos.

Ah sí, es verdad... Crabbe... ok, pues el chico vino para decirme que el estúpido, imbécil, baboso y demás adjetivos referentes a Potter; estaba volando en su horrible y fea escoba (y no, no es envidia… muggles… si yo quiero me compró miles de saetas de fuego, pero no quiero hacerlo porque Potter las desprestigió sentando su trasero en ellas) decía que el patético cara rajada volaba en su escoba y cayó al suelo.. yo pensé que por estúpido, claro ¿porqué más podría haber sucedido eso? Pero no, me informó mi compañero que fue debido a que una bludger lo golpeo en la espalda al tratar de proteger a la pobretona, fea y sucia de Ginebra Weasley y lo hizo caer de 20 pies de altura. ¡Por supuesto¿cuándo no se iba a sacrificar San Potter por sus fieles devotos? Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja… (ya se que me odian, pero ¿saben que "muggles"? no me interesa porque soy un Malfoy y deberían de estar agradecidos de que les esté escribiendo en esta… cosa… que… ¿cómo diablos se llama esto, Theo?

-"Computadora".

Bien, en esta computadora donde estoy escribiendo en esa cosa que … inventaron los muggles como ustedes… que … ¿cómo diablos se llama esa cosa en donde estoy escribiendo mi hermosa vida, Theo?

-¿Te refieres al "Internet"?

-Sí, esa porquería… bien, un momento ¿se preguntan porqué estoy utilizando cosas muggles? Ah, porque se la gane a Potter en una apuesta. Ya sé, quieren saber que fue lo que apostamos¿no? Claro, si ustedes "muggles" son unos intrigosos¿verdad? Muy bien, pues le contaré que fue una apuesta muy justa… para mí, por supuesto.

Yo, Draco Malfoy, le había apostado a Potter a que no se atrevía a besar a la novia de su harapiento amigo Weasley…Muajajajajajaja… claro que por supuesto que gané! Y cómo el cicatrizado y patético de Potter no tenía nada que me interesara en verdad… le quité su preciada … ¿cómo se llama Theo?

-"Computadora".

Ah sí, es verdad… esos nombres "muggles"; Salazar, no se de donde los sacarán, pero en fin. La "computadora" de Potter que le había regalado de cumpleaños el vejete arrugado de Dumbledore para que, según esto, escribiera sus memorias… ¡Por Merlín! como si a alguien le fuera a interesar la vida de Potter, juas juas.. si sé que me odian solo porque estoy hablando mal de su "amado salvador"¿verdad? Muajajajaja… soy Draco Malfoy¿qué esperaban… que hablara maravillas de ese patético cara rajada? Pues no, fíjense… porqué estoy seguro que ese Potter seguramente hace lo mismo. Así es, me ha de levantar falsos, a mi que soy tan perfecto y hermoso… pero en fin. Bueno, estaba cerrando esa cosa "intrenete" o como se llame y entonces me dispuse a ver las cosas que el torpe del cara rajada tenía ahí en la "contupadora"…

-Computadora…

Bueno, esa cosa. Y abrí una especie de legajito que tenía por nombre "octubre", lo abrí y vi muchos dibujitos que parecían pequeños pergaminos con una W en ellos… así que utilizando los conocimientos muggles de mi querido amigo Theo, abrí uno de esos "archivos"… Así es, casi se me salieron los ojos al ver lo que decía ese archivo llamado "Tus ojos"…

Tus ojos

La luna envuelve

Tu tersa piel

Dibujando caminos

En que me he de perder

Pero el brillo de tus ojos

Plata con mercurio

Se funden con el deseo

Que me infunde tu piel...

Tus ojos, gotas de espejo

Bello reflejo

Que me envuelve en ese instante

En que te encuentras

Con la verde esperanza

Que en los míos habitan.

Potter.

¿Qué diablos era eso?... me quedé un instante con la boca abierta¿de que demonios hablaba Potter¿qué rayos era esa... agrupación de líneas... hablando de cosas raras que nunca antes en mi vida había visto jamás? ... pero como pensé al final, es Potter, así que seguramente eran puras estupideces; porque¿en que más podría ocupar su vida ese inútil Gryffindor? Salazar, era tan absurdo... esas palabras tan...¿tus ojos gotas de espejo? Pero que diablos significaba eso!! Vaya estupidez, pero claro... seguramente ustedes, muggles, lo encuentran bello y hermoso porque lo escribió el tarado de Potter a quien sin duda ustedes aman. Vaya cosa más patética...

-Esa agrupación de líneas, como las llamas Draco; son conocidas como poesía...

¿Poesía? Pero ¿qué es eso? Bien, tal parece que mi amigo Theo tiene amplios conocimientos del mundo muggle¿me pregunto porqué será? Hmmm... ¿acaso...?

-No, ni lo pienses siquiera Draco...

Está bien, pero eres raro Theo... muy raro... Ok, seguiré espiando la "contupadora" del cicatrizado... veamos... ajá... JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA pero que diablos es esto??? Otro "archivo"... y al parecer es un diario... pero como es que meten el pergamino por esa pantalla??... ¿¿cómo es que escriben en él sin tener pluma ni tintero??... pero que cosas tan más extrañas. ¿Qué "muggles"?... ¿quieren que lea la estúpida vida del cara-rajada, verdad? La leeré no porque lo piden, sino porque yo quiero. (¿qué¿soy un grosero? Antes deberían agradecerme el que les esté hablando, pero bueno... ¿qué se puede esperar de unos muggles...) Ok, procederé a leer la aburrida vida de San Potter:

**Sábado 13 de octubre.**

**Hoy te vi de nuevo. Caminabas al lado de tus amigos, ignorándome completamente mientras te dirigías al Gran Comedor.**

**¿Cuándo me tomarás por fin en cuenta¿cuándo te darás cuenta de que existo?** (Por Salazar, Potter... ¿hay alguien que se de cuenta de que existes acaso??? JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA... vaya estúpido...)

-¿Es el diario de Potter?

Eso parece Theo... Blaise, quita tu cabezota de la "contupadora" que no me dejas leer...

-Lo siento...

-Por enésima vez, Draco, se llama "computadora"...

Bueno, igual me entendiste¿no? Ok¿en que me quedé?... ah si, que Potter se anda quemando porque lo vean, y nadie le hace caso... Juas, juas que risa me da...

-Ya sigue leyendo Draco...

-Ok, ok... dice: **Tal vez me llevé el secreto hasta la tumba... que estoy seguro no falta mucho porque al paso que vamos, ya no me queda casi nada de tiempo en que deba enfrentarme a Voldemort... tssss... que mierda de vida me tocó vivir: huérfano, miope, greñudo, cicatrizado y a parte desafortunado en el amor...** (¡Merlín! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJA... al menos Potter esta muy bien enterado de que es un pobre diablo, juas juas... Ay Salazar... jajajajaajajajaja ... ok, es mejor que siga leyendo... esto se pone bueno xP)...

-Ya no interrumpas la lectura, Draco...

Ok, esta bien Theo y... Blaise¿qué no entiendes que quites la cabezota de la "contupadora"???

-Bien lo siento... es que quería leer...

Pero yo estoy leyendo!!!... ¡quítate!!... ok, sigue diciendo:... **pero estoy seguro de que a partir de que tome mis clases con el profesor Dumbledore, mi vida mejorará... lo podría apostar... **(¿apostar, Potter? mejor dedícate a otra cosa... haber, dime cara-rajada... ¿quién tiene tu "contupadora" que apostaste... eh? A ver?)...

-Se llama "computadora", Draco...

Bueno, como sea que se llame este estúpido aparato... oye Theo¿sabías que Potter está tomando clases privadas con el vejete de Dumbledore?

-¿Clases privadas?... no, no lo sabía...

Bien, pues ahora lo sabes... ah, también ustedes lo saben ahora, muggles... me olvidaba que estaban ahí de metiches¿a poco no me adoran? Juas juas...

-Oye Draco... por cierto, eso que lees debe ser pasado... acabo de ver a Potter y no trae gafas...

¿Qué no trae gafas??? Pero aquí el inútil dice que esta miope¿estás seguro que lo viste, Blaise?

-Así es, vengo de caminar con Goyle y lo acabo de ver... iba con la sangre sucia y con Weasley...

Pues ahora que lo mencionas no lo he visto desde hace como una semana... y pues como no me interesa pues ni me había fijado en ello...

-Bueno... pues te informó que ya no usa lentes...

Cómo si de algo le sirviera... sí sigue teniendo la cara de estúpido...

-Vamos Draco... cualquiera hace su lucha ¿no?, además por lo que estabas leyendo tal parece que Potter está enamorado...

Sí Theo, de alguien que ni en el mundo lo hace... ¿a poco no es de dar lástima ese Potter? jajajajajajajajaaj... Merlín... si que es cómico ese cara-rajada.

-Bueno... sigue leyendo que ya me dejaste intrigado... quiero saber si Potter dice quien es su amor...

Vaya que eres curioso Blaise... deberías unirte a los gatos curiosos de Gryffindor...

-Primero muggle... sin ofender a tus lectores Draco, por supuesto...

¿Y a quien le importa que los ofendas, Blaise? Son solo muggles ¿no? Muaaaajajajajajaajajajajaja...

-Bueno, ya van a leer o no?? –dijo Nott molesto.

Bien, bien... prosigamos con la lectura... a ver, dónde me quedé?... ah si, aquí... : **Solo espero que todo salga bien... aunque ¿para que me preocupo?... estoy seguro que ni caso me hace... Merlín, y con lo que me gusta... pero claro, piensa que soy un estúpido y un mártir...** (y quien no lo piensa¿eh Potter? jajajajajajaja...).

-Por Salazar Draco¿podrías dejar de interrumpir la lectura?

-Sí Draco... no dejas saber de quien esta enamorado el ridículo de Potter... –musitó Blaise.

Vaya pero que interesados de pronto en la vida del cicatrizado... pero esta bien, ya no interrumpiré...: **y todavía me llama "San Potter", hasta parece que no se da cuenta de que me encanta verlo sonreír, verlo caminar, ver sus delicados movimientos...bueno, me encanta verlo totalmente y aunque digan Hermione y Ron que es un presumido, altanero, chiflado, orgulloso y todo lo demás... no me importa... yo igual amo a Draco Malfoy...** (¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEE?????...)

-Pero mira que hasta se te quitó la risa, querido Draco... jajajajajajaajajjja

Cállate Theo imbécil... o´o

-Potter está enamorado de ti Draco!! Jajajajaajajajajajajajajajjajajaa

Cierra la boca, Blaise... ¬ ¬

-Pero mira que bien te conocen los de Gryffindor, Draco... jajajajajajajajajaja

Diablos... ++

-Y ahora que vas a hacer?

¿Que qué voy a hacer, Theo? Ir y romperle la "contupadora" al imbécil de Potter en la cabezota...

-Por doceava vez... se llama "computadora", Draco...

Púdrete... Theo... ¿y ustedes que "muggles"? ... ¿muy divertido, no?... ¿les da mucha gracia?... bien, pues sepan que me voy a romperle la cara a Potter y quizá como lo deje, nuevamente deseará usar gafas...

-Está en la enfermería, por si deseabas saberlo... –Blaise trató de contener la risa.

Oh solo cállate, Blaise...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y ¿les gustó¿Draco irá a romperle la cara a Harry¿no lo hará?... ¿seguirá siendo tan grosero como es?... ¿porqué razón Harry no formateo el disco duro de su computadora antes de dársela al rubio? (cómo si no supieramos que es un despistado el pobre de Potter, bueh)... Bueno, si quieren saber que más va a pasar...

Espero sus reviews!!!


	2. Lunes

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a Draco Malfoy, así como todo el mundo mágico y su creadora, J.K. Rowling... xP

Otro capítulo mas... espero que les guste, porque la verdad andaba bateando bajo...psi... triste..:(

(pensamientos)

_cursiva es para cuando están hablando bajo._

(mis interrupciones) xP

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunes

Así es "muggles", otro día más en que se entrometen en mi hermosa vida y pueden de nueva cuenta contemplar, la grandeza y superioridad de un Malfoy... Merlín, sí que soy grande... Ya mi padre me lo decía: "hijo, eres el orgullo de Slytherin". Pero claro que lo soy!!!... soy el orgullo de todo el mundo mágico, por supuesto... (¿qué muggles?... ¿no les gusta oírlo?... pues se aguantan porqué es verdad, claro¿cómo podrían saber ustedes lo que se siente ser un ser tan perfecto, bello y hermoso como yo? Si ustedes, muggles, son solo eso... muggles...xP).

Bien, muggles, les contaré que me levante temprano el día de hoy porque estuve leyendo aún esos "archivos" de Potter en su "contupadora" y... jajajajaja... Merlín, si que traigo muerto a ese Potter... jajajajajaja, claro, si soy tan hermoso... nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos¿qué muggles¿quieren saber que más descubrí, verdad?. Bien, les contaré para que quiten esa cara ade "intrigosos" que tienen en sus patéticas caras... (¿verdad que soy un encanto? xP). Bueno, a ver... donde estaba ese "archivo"... a ver... ah si, aquí esta!... dice:

**Yo, Harry Potter confieso que amo a ese rubio de Draco Malfoy con todo mi corazón Gryffindor... LO AMO, LO AMO, LO AMO, LO AMO...** ¿lo ven, muggles?, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Merlín, ese estúpido de Potter me adora!!! Jajajajajajajaja...

-Draco... ¿aún estás en la computadora?

¿Mmmmh?... no Theo, no seas estúpido... me levante temprano para seguir espiando los "archivos" del cicatrizado...

-Vaya Draco, tal parece que le estás tomando mucha importancia a lo que Potter tiene guardado en su computadora...

¿Darle importancia, Theo???... no seas imbécil, no te confundas... es solo que... bueno, para que te miento.. es que me he encontrado unas cosas que... ni te imaginas!

-¿Qué cosas?... ¿y porqué pones esa cara?.. a ver, enséñame que dicen?

Te lo perdiste Theo, ya apague la "contupadora", así que después te cuento...

-Eres un tramposo, Draco...

Pero así me quieren... jajajajajajaja xP

-¿Quíen?... ¿Potter? (jejejeje)

Eres un estúpido Theo… y tu Blaise, no te estés riendo o te hago unos "crucios"!!!

-Ándale, ya quiero ver que te atrevas...

Malditos... ya me voy, ya no los quiero ver...

-¿A dónde vas Draco?

A clases, Theo... (Salazar, que amigos tan estúpidos tengo, siempre tratan de molestarme... son unos envidiosos, claro, siempre me han tenido envidia... Bueno, aunque, pensándolo bien¿quién no me tiene envidia aquí?... si estoy seguro que hasta ustedes, muggles, me envidian... claro...)

Entra al salón, le toca pociones

Vaya... parece ser que soy el primero en llegar... Merlín, pero que responsable soy... claro, soy un Malfoy, todo lo que hago es perfecto. Y¿ahora que hago?... mmmm... de veras que no hay nadie... ¿pues que hora es?... ah... todavía falta una hora, veo que me vine demasiado temprano. Bueno, mejor aprovecho y voy al Gran Comedor y me doy un buen desayuno... a estas horas estoy seguro que estará solo, todo completamente enterito para mi... ¡qué bien!, eso y más me merezco. Tal vez cuando compre Hogwarts le ponga: "Hogwarts Malfoy: Colegio de Magia y Hechicería... prohibida la entrada a sangre-sucias y a muggles... mmmm... pero que bien que se oye, tal vez lo haga...

Entra al Comedor

Pues tal parece que si esta solo... ¡oh no¡diablos! Ahí estan Potter y sus patéticos amigos... y nadie más??!!... ¿¿soy el único Slytherin aquí??... (vaya, eso parece... maldita sea). Bien, será mejor que actúe normal, no deben notar que estoy algo nervioso... ¡rayos!... ese Potter me está viendo…¿si me esta viendo, verdad?... (voltea a la mesa de Gryffindor encontrándose con la mirada fija de Harry)... ¡sí me está viendo!!.. bueno, yo como si nada, no te pongas nervioso Draco, es solo el estúpido de Potter, nada más... calma, calma... eres un Malfoy... (se sienta en la mesa de Slytherin, dirige su mirada de plata un solo instante de nueva cuenta hacia los ojos esmeraldas de Harry que, por cierto, aún lo ve)... ¡aún me esta viendo Potter!!... ¿pero que se cree?. Bueno, claro, cómo pude olvidarlo¡ese Gryffindor está babeando por mí!!... jajajajajaja... ok, ok,... a ver... ¿qué hago?... mmmmmmh... si, le voy a coquetear, sí, eso!!... jajajajajaja, pero que divertido!!.

(Draco fija su mirada directamente a los ojos esmeraldas de Harry, se lame los labios y se pasa su mano por su perfecto cabello lacio platinado).

Jajajajajajaja...¡Merlín!.. no lo puedo creer!!... ¡me sonrió el estúpido!... pero vaya que lo traigo muerto!... un momento... ¿porqué se está secreteando con la sangre sucia y con el apestoso Weasley?... ¿de que diablos se están riendo?... ¿¿¿acaso se están riendo de mi???... no, no se atreverían!!... esos malditos Gryffindors... ¡Diablos! mejor me voy a clases.

Draco sale del Comedor de vuelta al salón de pociones

Al parecer este será un día muy pesado... y apenas está empezando... Salazar, que horror... pero¿estoy sudando?... diablos! Y todo por culpa de ese Potter... mejor voy y me lavo mi hermosa cara... si, es mejor...

Draco entra al baño

(humedece su rostro y lo seca con una toalla)..Ah, pero que bien se siente esta agüita... está tan calientita..mmm... que delicia...x3.

-Hola Malfoy...

¿Eh?... ah, hola... Diggory... (aclaró de una vez, Cedric esta vivo. Es que no me acuerdo de otro chico guapo que haya salido en las películas de Harry Potter, lo siento..xP)

-¿Vas a clases?

¿Tu que crees?... (pero vaya pregunta tan estúpida...).

-Sí... je... este... y¿cómo has estado?

Pues bien...

-Sí, se nota.. ejem... (pero que mono está Draco x3)... ¿qué clase te toca?

¿Acaso te importa?... (pero que metiche... se parece a ustedes, muggles...)... bien, me toca pociones... y ya se me esta haciendo tarde... con permiso, Diggory.

-Claro Malfoy, lo siento... pasa... (es tan lindo como presumido... me encanta... jeje)...

Draco entra al salón de pociones

(Ya se encuentran los demás Slytherins en el aula)

-Vaya Draco, pensé que estarías ya aquí...

Lo estaba, Theo... pero llegué muy temprano y me fui a desayunar... Hazte a un lado Goyle... voy a sentarme...

-¿Te vas a sentar conmigo?

Sí, alguna objeción??

-No, ninguna... siéntate, es solo que pensé que te irías a sentar al lado de Theo...

Pues no Goyle, me voy a sentar contigo... (volteando a su alrededor) vaya, por lo que se ve aún no llegan los gatos roñosos de Gryffindor... bueno, como si no supieramos que son unos perezosos...

-Pues ni tanto Draco, ahí viene el trío dorado...

Tan bien que estábamos, tenía que llegar "San Potter" con sus torpes guardaespaldas "sangre-sucia Granger" y "la comadreja Weasley"... ¿aún estabas comiendo Potter, o no podías despegar de la mesa a "Weasley"?

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy.

Pero mira que te has quitado las gafas!! ... jajajajajajajaja... ¿estás tratando de subir tu autoestima, Potter?

-No Malfoy, no suelo ser tan vanal como tu...

¿¡Vanal?!... ¿a que diablos te refieres, Potter?

-No sabía que fueras tan inculto, Malfoy...

Eres un estúpido, Potter...

-Pero no inculto... jajajajajaja

Maldito... ¬ ¬

(En ese momento entra Snape directo a su escritorio y ocultando cualquier rastro de luz)

-Van a cerrar la boca, guardar sus varitas y ponerme atención... –Snape amaneció mas amargado de lo normal- se van a sentar en parejas, las cuales yo voy a destinar, cuando oigan sus nombres siéntese donde les diga... ¿entiendieron? –todos asintieron-... Weasley al lado de Goyle, Granger con Parkinson, Nott con Dean, Zabini con Finnigan, Crabbe con Longbottom, Malfoy con Potter...

(¿Potter?... ¿me voy a sentar con Potter???... pero que le pasa a Snape?).

-¿Qué no escucharon?... muévanse ahora!!... Weasley!! 10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR POR HACERME ESA CARA!!

-(Y quien le quita puntos a él por tener esa cara tan horrenda?) –pensó Ron.

-(Bueno... me toca sentarme al lado de Malfoy... Merlín, sí que me odias..)... (se sienta al lado de Draco).

-Van a fabricar la poción que se encuentra en su libro en la página 356... y al terminar la clase quiero ver el trabajo terminado.

_Eh!... Potter!_

_-¿Qué diablos quieres, Malfoy?_

_No me mires así cicatrizado..._ (¿cómo se atreve?)... _ayer estuve leyendo en tu "contupadora" y..._

_-¿"Con-contupadora"?..._ jajajajajajJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-POTTER... 20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR... Y DEJE DE REÍRSE...

-Sí, profesor Snape... (aguántandose la risa).

_De que diablos te ríes, Potter??_

_-No, de nada... y que viste en mi "contupadora", Malfoy?_ (jajajajajajaja.. pero que estúpido es Malfoy.. jajajajaja)... ejem... (limpiándose la garganta).

_Pues te diré Potter, me enteré de ciertas cosas que tenías ahí "archiviadas"..._

-(¿"archiviadas"?.. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... pero quien le da esos nombres a Malfoy??... jajajajajajaja_)...Ah... mmmm... me pregunto, que cosa podría tener yo "archiviada" en mi "contupadora"?... ¿qué podrá ser?_

_No te imaginas, Potter?..._ (juas, juas.. cuando sepa que ya se que está loco por mi... no se la va a acabar el cara-rajada... jajajjajajjajajajajaja)

_-Pues no sé, pero espero que no te refieras a unos archivos que escribió Ron... unos que guardó para hacerme enojar..._

_¿Qué ... dijiste?..._ O O°

_-Sí, eso que oíste..._ (jajajajaja... si los vio!!! Jajajajaja)... _unos archivos que decían que yo te amaba y no se cuántas tonterías más..._ (lo agarré en la movida!! Si se refería a esos!! ... jajajajajajajajaja).. _¿porqué pones esa cara, Malfoy?_

_¿Cuál cara, Potter?..._ (Salazar, me vi como un completo estúpido.. esto se tiene que lavar con sangre...Ò Ó)

_-Esa misma... ¿no me digas que te refería a esos archivos, Malfoy?_ (juas, juas.. si eran esos, si eran esos, na na nana na, na na nana na...xP).

_No se de que hablas, Potter..._

_-Ah vaya... de repente pillaste amnesia, no?_

(Diablos... y ahora que digo?... Salazar, ayúdame!!)... _no sé a cuáles estúpidos archivos te refieras, cicatrizado..._

-_Bien.. entonces dime de cuáles archivos me estás hablando?..._ (a ver Malfoy... a ver, dime... ¿cuáles?... ¿cuáles archivos?... jajajajajajaja... Merlín, Malfoy es tan predecible!!).

_A otros, Potter... pero vaya, veo que tienes muy presentes esos que Weasley escribió, tal parece que no los querías borrar, eh?... ¿los querías seguir guardando, Potter?.. ¿no querías que se te fueran a perder, eh, cara-rajada?.. Después de todo quizás la comadreja tenía razón¿no?.._ (jajajajaja, ahora viene la mía Potter, a ver como sales de está).

-(Ni creas que se te va a hacer burlarte de mí, Malfoy.. juas, juas, ya estarás_)... Malfoy¿de veras crees que si me interesaran o fueran verdad lo que dicen.. ¿te hubiera entregado la computadora con esa información para que tu la pudieras leer?.. más bien, creo que tienes muchas ganas de que sea verdad lo que leíste, no Malfoy?_

(P-pero... Salazar!! Maldito Potter... ¿qué hago?.. ¿qué hago?.. ah ya sé!!... jajajajajaja, a ver que cara pones, cicatrizado... se te va a quitar esa risita de tu patética cara_...).. pues verás, Harry..._

-(¿¿¿Harry??? Õ O)

_Yo... yo en verdad... pensaba que eran verdad lo que decían..._ (jajajajajaja, pero que bien actuo!!.. ¡cómo me quiero!!)...

_-¿Q-qué?_ (a poco es cierto?... vamos Harry, no le hagas caso!! ES MALFOY!!..)

_Sí... Harry..._ (snif, snif).. _pero no importa, olvídalo..._ (JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... pero mira nada más que cara tiene Potter!!.. jajajajajaja... Merlín!, si que soy bueno en esto... ¿porqué seré tan perfecto en todo?..Vaya, a veces ni yo mismo me la creo... que orgullo ser yo!! x3).

_-D-Draco..._

(¿Me llamo Draco??... juas, juas, si que es predecible este Potter!!)

_-Y-yo no quería hacerte sentir mal... en serio..._

_Déjalo Harry... no importa..._ (snif)...

_-P-pero..._

(Snape desde hacía rato ya estaba viendo que Harry y Draco no dejaban de hablar y no hacían el trabajo.)

-Terminaron de hacer su poción, Potter??

-Eh?

-¿CÓMO QUE "EH"??.. 20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!! Y deje de quitarle el tiempo a Malfoy y póngase a trabajar, Potter...

-Sí, profesor Snape... (¿será verdad lo que me dijo Malfoy?... Harry no caigas en esto!!... pero es que... ¡Merlín¿porqué me haces la vida tan miserable?)

(jajajajajajajaja... ah que Potter, y encima lo regañan!! Jajajajaj... vaya patético que es...).

_-Draco..._

(¿Draco?... vaya, este Potter si que se toma todo en serio...)... _Ya no hables, Harry, te van a regañar nuevamente... _(snif)... (JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA).

-(¿Me esta protegiendo de que me regañen??... ¿¿este es Malfoy??... ¿pero que diablos está pasando???... ¿y si es verdad y Malfoy pensaba que era cierto lo que Ron escribió?... Merlín, ya me estoy mareando con tanto enrollo...¡NO!...¡NO PUEDE SER!...¿CÓMO PU DE OLVIDARLO??... ¡DIABLOS!) –_Draco, necesito que me regreses la computadora..._

_¿Qué te regrese la "contupadora"?... estás mal, POTTER, yo te la gané!_

_-Pero la necesito!!!_

_¿Y crees que me importa?_

_-Vaya, pero que rápido cambiaste de forma de ser... ¿qué no estabas hace unos segundos llamándome Harry y casi llorando?_

-Bien se acabo la clase y por lo que veo, ustedes no han acabado su poción¿no es así, Potter?

-No profesor Snape... (y todo por culpa de Malfoy...)

-Castigado, Potter... lo espero a las ocho en mi despacho...

(jajajajajaja.. ya lo castigaron!!!)

-Usted también, Malfoy...

¿Qué?... ¿yo porqué?... (ahora si, que diablos le pasa a Snape??... ¿cómo se atreve a castigarme??).

-Lo que oyó, Malfoy... los espero a usted y a Potter en mi oficina a la ocho!! Y no quiero tener problemas, entienden?

Poniendose de pie para salir del salón

-(Tengo que quitarle la computadora a Malfoy... Merlín¿cómo pude olvidar borrar ese archivo???... ¡Rayos, Harry!... ¿porqé serás tan olvidadizo?... necesito esa computadora... necesito borrar eso antes de que Malfoy lo lea... ¿qué hago?)

-¿Qué te pasa Harry?

-Hermione, necesito tu ayuda!!... ¡¡urgente!!

-Pero que pasa??... ¿estas bien?

-Por ahora sí, mañana quien sabe...

-Explícate mejor Harry, no te entiendo...

-¿Recuerdas aquella apuesta que hice con Malfoy y que perdí y tuve que darle la computadora?

-Sí, si la recuerdo...

-Pues necesito recuperarla de nuevo a como de lugar!!

-¿Pero para que la quieres Harry?, Sirius te compró una nueva y mejor...

-Hermione... Ron... necesito recuperarla porque olvidé borrar un archivo muy importante que no quiero que Malfoy lo lea!!

-¿Cuál archivo? –preguntó Ron- que yo sepa borraste todo, no?

-Eso creí, pero... ¿se acuerdan de lo que estuvimos hablando la vez pasada?

-Sí, pero eso que tiene que ver?

-Qué escribí algo en esa computadora y lo guardé porque en ese instante el profesor Dumbledore me habló y tuve que ir... y como pasó tiempo de eso pues, se me olvidó borrarlo porque lo tenía muy escondido para que nadie lo encontrará!! Porqué ya ven que Seamus y Dean también ocupaban la computadora para escrbir y... bueno, ya saben...

-Merlín, Harry¿porqué lo hiciste?

-No lo sé... ¡imaginate si lo lee!! ... no me voy a quitar sus burlas de encima todo el tiempo!...

-Bueno Harry... ¿sabes?... creo que se me esta ocurriendo algo para que la recuperes...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Otra apuesta...

-Pero Hermione, Harry es malísimo en las apuestas...

-No Ron, en está estoy seguro que la va a ganar...

-¿En serio?... ¿de que se trata?

-Mira Harry... tu... (secreteandose entre los tres)

Draco sale del salón en compañía de sus amigos

No lo puedo creer, yo, Draco Malfoy, castigado por culpa de Potter... bueno, espero que Snape no me haga trabajar mucho; después de todo él aborrece a los gryffindors¿no?.. bien, no me preocuparé, de todas formas no pienso hacer nada... juas, juas, como si ya lo estuviera viendo... ¿yo trabajando?.. están locos!

-¿De modo que te castigaron, Draco?

Así es Theo...

-Pero al menos vas a estar en la compañía de tu "pretendiente".. jajajajaja

Cállate Blaise estúpido... (Bueno, aunque ahora que lo pienso... ese Potter si que se ve diferente sin sus gafas... Salazar... que ojos tan bonitos tiene ese estúpido gryffindor.. y casi siempre esta serio, como pensativo... ¿me pregunto que tanto pensará?... ¿pensará en mi?... bueno, soy muy hermoso, estoy seguro que Potter algunas veces debió pensar en mi... Y ahora... del modo en que me habló... ¿a poco no me habló bonito?... si, si lo hizo... y se siente tan bien estar sentado a su lado... ¿me preguntó que se sentirá ser abrazado por ese gryffindor?..)

-¿Qué tanto piensas, Draco?... ¿porqué estás haciendo esa cara de ... enamorado?

-Qué se me hace que ya le estás correspondiendo al cara-rajada...

Cállense idiotas y dejénme tranquilo...(Diablos, ya me puse rojo... Malditos Blaise y Theo... bueno, de todas formas, no era verdad lo que leí... aunque... nunca había pensado en lo que sucedería si Potter estuviera enamorado de mi de verdad... aunque no creo que sea gay... que asuntos tan complicados, mejor dejo de pensar... no quiero que me duela mi hermosa cabeza...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por su reviews!! la verdad es que pensé que no les iba a gustar, así que me da mucho gusto que haya sido de su agrado:D

Gracias a: danybenitez (jeje, si es que el pobre de Draco esta "out" en cuanto a los aparatos muggles xP), aranza (espero que este también te haya gustado), piri-chan.anti-kikio (gracias!! adivina que? ya me devolvieron el internet pero ahora la computadora se me descompuso x( te digo, cuando no es una es otra... pucha...), Ishida Rio (si verdad? pobre Harry es que es bien noble y lindo.. jejeje), Nadia op (espero que te guste también este capitulo ;D), Lonely. Julie (pues te diré que puso una cara de sorpresa...que..jajajajaja, pobre Draco xP), Dark Guy (porque odias a Draco?? si es tan bueno, tan lindo, tan hermoso?? jajajajajjaa xP), hiromi koizumi (y vaya que es despistado el pobre Potter!), PhilosopherMisticismRaven (¿verdad que si es divino Draco?, jejeje, te diré que no le tiro la "contupadora" en la cabeza pero ganas no le faltaban, jeje), FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter (FeFiiiTTah!!! te extrañe!!! me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado!! espero que este también te guste :D)

Espero sus Reviews!!


	3. Martes

Disclaimer: lo mismo de todas las veces... bla, bla, bla, bla, bla Harry Potter bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, pertenecen bla, bla, bla, bla J.K. Rowling.

(pensamientos) 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Martes**

Se preguntarán como me fue en el castigo del día de ayer, no muggles? Pues les diré que son unos entrometidos, sí, pero no los puedo culpar... sé que es muy interesante el tratar de saber que es lo que pasa en la vida de un hermoso joven rubio, aristócratico y poderoso como yo... Vaya, muggles¿a poco no desearían estar un día aunque fuera en mis zapatos? Aunque claro que qué asco el que uno de sus pies toque siquiera mi zapatito elegante y caro!! No, horror... mejor dejémoslo así...

A ver, en que estaba?... ah si, el castigo...

Pues todo normal, nada nuevo... fui hasta el despacho de mi padrino, ya estaba ahí el patoso de Potter... pero que bien que se ve, en serio... x3. Y no es que me simpatice, es solo que... bueno, que puedo decir?... (suspiro) Potter... (mejor que ni mi padre se entere de lo que dije...). Llegué y me senté en el sillón, claro que mi querido padrino se encargó de hacer que me pusiera de pie nuevamente... ¿pero que le pasaba?... ¿acaso la grasa de su cabello le estaba tapando las ideas??... ¿qué no se daba cuenta de que yo soy Draco Malfoy??, Salazar, tal parece que en esta escuela nadie respeta a los Malfoy... es una pena porque cuando compre Hogwarts, comenzaré a correr a bastante gente de aquí... si... eso y más se merecen por no respetarme...

Bueno, pues mi querido padrino después de hacer que me parara del sillón y percatarse que me encontraba lo bastante incómodo en su "horrible" despacho, nos ordenó a mi y al cicatrizado ir a limpiar un salón el cual estaba espantosamente sucio, maloliente y no se cuántas cosas más... ¡Salazar¿cómo suponía que yo, un Malfoy, fuera a ponerme a asear ese hediondo lugar??. Pude ver que Potter ni batallo, claro, seguramente con lo estúpido que es no le resultaba difícil el ponerse a la par de un elfo doméstico... pero... ¡que cosa más indigna!!!. Ese salón era una cosa imposible de limpiar!!, claro que yo no iba a hacer nada¿qué se creían? Si para eso tengo a mis elfos domésticos para que trabajen por mi!!, diablos...

Potter volteo a verme, si, con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas... ¿a poco no son bonitos? x3... digo¿pero que cosas estoy diciendo?... Salazar, tanto polvo ya me estaba afectando...

-Malfoy... ¿no me vas a ayudar?

No Potter... ni en los sueños más absurdos de Snape yo me pondría a limpiar...

-Pero nunca vamos a acabar si no me ayudas...

¿Y crees que me importa?...

-Bien.. entonces si no me vas a ayudar, no estorbes... ¡¡quitate!!...

Así es muggles, Potter me gritó... a mi!!... a Draco Mafloy!!... me gritó muy feo!!!! ... y aparte me miró muy feo, tambien... como si no hubiera bastado con su espantoso grito me miró muy enojado y me aventó.. (snif, snif)... ni mis padres hacen eso.. mucho menos voy a permitir que ese cicatrizado me trate así!!!! ... ¿quién diablos se cree?

Potter... te lo advierto, es la última vez que me hablas así y que me avientas... ¿oíste??

-¿Me estás amenazando?... (Sí muggles, Potter estaba ahí, sonriendo como burlón.. maldito gryffindor!!!)

Tomalo como quieras Potter...

-Por cierto Malfoy... quiero que me devuelvas la computadora...

(¿Qué?... todavía estaba llorando por su estúpida "contupadora"?... ¿para que rayos la quería?) No Potter, no te la voy a dar... yo te la gané y no me la vas a quitar...

-Bien... entonces¿qué te parece una apuesta?

¿Apuesta, Potter? .. jaja no me hagas reír!! ... no pudiste ni ganar la última que hiciste¿qué te hace pensar que ganarás esta?

-Porque estoy seguro de ello, Malfoy...

Y adivinen que, muggles?... Potter se fue acercando hacia mi, arrinconándome contra la pared!!... Salazar, esto si que era algo extraño... excitante x3... pero extraño... podía ver su rostro tan cerca del mio... ¿sabían que sus ojos son muy penetrantes?... son muy verdes, y tienen un ligero tono turquesa también... ¿qué bonitos ojos tiene, verdad?... ¿pero que diablos les estoy diciendo, muggles??

No estés tan seguro, Potter, ... puedes terminar quedándote sin nada...

-¿En serio?... no lo creo Malfoy... esta apuesta estoy seguro que te la ganaré...

¿Ah sí?... (vaya que era patético ese Potter... ¿de cuando acá tenía tanta confianza ese tonto?)... y que es lo que vas a apostar ahora?

-Te apuesto un beso, Malfoy...

¿Un beso?... (no les miento, muggles, Potter tenía un brillito muy extraño en su mirada... ¿dónde están Crabbe y Goyle cuando los necesito??...)

-Así es Malfoy... (sí, Potter cada vez se acercaba más a mi... ¡¡aaagghhhh!!... ¿qué hago??... y la pared no me deja!!!!...)... si me besas te dejo la computadora... y si no lo haces, me la quedo.

¿Q-quieres que te bese, Potter? (¡si mi padre estuviera aquí, seguramente no te atreverías a eso, cicatrizado!!)

-¿No puedes, Malfoy? (jajajaja ya tengo ganada la apuesta, Hermione tenía razón!!.. que facil la tengo!)

Y como veran muggles, ahí estaba yo, peleando entre mi orgullo y mi sensatez... ¿besar a Potter?... ¿me atrevería a hacerlo?... (no pude evitar ver sus labios... ¿qué se sentirá?, mmm... no sé... quizás lo intente... xP).. pero que estoy diciendo!!... bueno, para que me hago tonto... en verdad que quiero hacerlo, y además... veamos que reacción tiene ese gryffindor cuando el hermoso y bello de Draco Malfoy lo bese... estoy seguro que este será el día más importante en la vida de Potter, jajajajaja, claro que si!! ... nadie a tenido el privilegio de besarme todavía... veamos que tan bien reaccionas Potter... y esa "contupadora" es mía!!!

Así que, muggles, les cuento que tomé a Potter del cuello de su camisa y le estrellé mis labios en su boca... al principio pude sentir como me puse rojo... Merlín, que cosas tan complicadas!... luego abrí los ojos y vi como Potter estaba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, viéndome incrédulo... jajajajajajajaa... ¿no te la esperabas, Potter?.. bien, acaricié sus labios delgados con los míos, despacio... mmmmm... que bonito se siente besar... ¿lo estaré haciendo bien?...¡Pero claro que lo hago bien!!... ¡todo lo que hago lo hago perfecto!!, pero que preguntas las mías... Muy bien, creo que me empecé a dejar llevar un poquito y profundicé un poquito más, si, otro besito tierno... ¡pero que lindo soy!!... Un momento... ¿pero que...¡Potter me esta comiendo!!... ¡mamaaaá, Potter me quiere arrancar la boca!!!... ¿qué diablos le sucede...??... yo...mmmmmm... Merlín... que bien besa el cicatrizado…. (suspiro)...

Muggles, dejenme decirles que Potter besa de maravilla... aunque...¿a dónde lleva esas manos...?... ¿no estará pensando en...??...¡¡¡aaaaaagggggghhhhhh!!!! ... ¿¿dónde esta mi padrino!!! Potter me quiere violar!!!!!!

¿Qué diablos te pasa Potter???

-De qué, Malfoy?

Me andas manoseando... tu... mañoso y pervertido gryffindor...

-¿Qué?... estás loco Malfoy... solo te estaba agarrando la cintura!!

Mi cintura, Potter, estaba más arriba de donde tenías tus ... mañosas manos!!

-(En serio toque a Malfoy?... ni cuenta me di... que pena...)... lo siento, no me fije, Malfoy...

¿Qué no te fijaste?... no me engañas, Potter... pervertido...

-No me digas así!

¿Y cómo prefieres que te diga?...¿depravado?...

-Olvídalo, Malfoy...

Bueno, además te gané tu patética apuesta... ahora si, la "contupadora" es mía!!

-(Debo planear otra forma de quitársela... rayos... ¿dónde estás Hermione??)

Jajajajaja, pero que patético es el cara-rajada¿de verdad pensaba que me iba a dejar ganar?... esta tonto... De nuevo Potter tomó la escoba y se puso a barrer ese apestoso salón polvoriento... bueno, esta bien, Oh Salazar... ¿porqué seré tan perfecto y bueno?... tuve que ayudarle al tonto "besa-rico" de Potter... ¿qué más podria hacer?... estaba ahí, con su miradita pensativa... ¿qué estaría pensando?...mmmm... en mi beso?... seguramente si... Merlín, soy tan inolvidable... ¿por qué me habrán creado tan hermoso?...

Estaba limpiando las ventanas de aquel salón, cuando sentí que alguien me veía... y no muggles, no eran ustedes... a ustedes ya los conozco que nada más andan ahí viendo a ver que ven¿verdad?...si, si todos ustedes son unos intrigosos... Bueno, no eran ustedes los que me veían, era Potter... si, el gryffindor "besa-rico" y de ojos bonitos... y me estaba viendo a mi, a Draco Malfoy... jajjaajjaaja... Oh Merlín... ¿a poco no soy bello?

¿Qué tanto me ves, Potter?

-Nada Malfoy... (¿cómo diablos le quito la computadora?)

Eres extraño, Potter...

Malfoy...

¿Qué quieres, Potter?

-Te reto a otra apuesta...

Merlín, si que quieres esa "contupadora", verdad?... aún no escarmientas, Potter?... o definitivamente te gusta perder... (claro, era lo más seguro)

-¿Aceptas?

(Pero que significa esa miradita???... y esa sonrisita????... Salazar... me dio un escalofrío!!!... ¿qué se traera ese Potter ahora?, bah, de todas formas le voy a ganar, no me voy a dejar vencer tan fácil...jajajajaj...) Bien Potter... primero dime de que se trata...

-Verás Malfoy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿qué será lo que Harry piensa apostar esta vez con el adorable Draco¿Draco aceptara hacerlo? (aunque aun no sepamos que le pida esta vez el gryffindor...xP... bueh, otro capitulisho más, espero les haya gustado!!!

**Espero sus reviews!!!!**


	4. Miércoles

Disclaimer: bla, bla, bla, bla, Harry Potter bla, bla, bla, bla, pertenecen bla, bla, bla, J.K. Rowling...

Otro capitulisho, solo que esta vez pensé en hacer algo interactiva la historia... a ver que opinan y espero les guste!... (se darán cuenta a que me refiero... Muaajajajajajaa xP)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien, muggles, he decidido ser demasiado benevolente con ustedes... así es que tomando ventaja de mi gran compasión que poseo... Merlín¿acaso no soy un ser perfecto?, cuánta razón tenia mi madre cuando me decía que yo era la cosita más hermosa y buena en todo el mundo... pero claro que lo soy, no lo dudo...

Es por eso que desde hoy, he decidido contestar sus "comentarios" (cómo si a alguien le interesara lo que unos muggles piensen Muaajajajajajajaaja... ¿a poco no soy tierno xP?). Pues siguiendo el consejo de mi amigo Blaise, contestaré a sus... palabras... bien, veamos... que escribieron... a ver... mmmm.. sí...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **DRACO RESPONDE** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dark Guy**: Bien, muggle¿con que quieres que el patético de Potter me haga daño...? (aunque para el cara-rajada seguro sería la gloria el tan solo tocarme... no lo dudo)... y aparte quieres ser amigo del cicatrizado?... pero claro, muggles tenían que ser!! Cuando no iban a dejar de amar a ese... Potter... pero bien¿qué más se puede esperar de ustedes, muggles, no?...

**Amidala Granger**: Por supuesto que nunca en tu vida, muggle, has visto algo semejante... ¡Estás leyendo la vida de un Malfoy... MI VIDA¿cómo pensabas encontrar algo tan perfecto, hermoso y bello en otro lugar, eh?.. Y claro que no ves errores PORQUE SOY PERFECTO!!... pero que diablos les pasa a ustedes, muggles??

**Cammy**: Claro que esta buena, porque repito (¿es que acaso no entienden muggles???) ES MI VIDA, la cual es hermosa, bella y perfecta... digna de un Malfoy¿pensabas que sería un asco o que diablos creías... muggle??? (me tienen envidia, verdad... es eso?)

**FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter**¿Malfoy-Potter?... (mirada extraña) Bien, muggle, me doy cuenta de que eres intrigosa…. pero no te vas a quedar con la duda, pues en este día relato lo que el patético cara-rajada me apostó... y¿te gustó el beso?... a mi también muggle... ¿verdad que besa rico ese Potter xP?... algo bueno tenía que tener el pobre gryffindor...

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven**: Se nota que me conoces, muggle¿verdad que soy algo hermoso, bello, perfecto?... no te puedo culpar el que estés enamorada de mí, claro, nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos... deberían prohibirme, en serio... soy nocivo a la salud, vuelvo loca a la gente... Merlín... que hermoso soy... ¿verdad? (haciendo ojitos). Y concuerdo contigo, muggle, Potter es fastidioso... Muaaajajajajajajaja... (aunque besa muy bien... x3)

**Lonely. Julie**: YO???? NARCISISTA?????... ¿qué te pasa, muggle??? Lo que sucede es que soy muy sincero y hablo lo que veo... jajajajajajaja... x3

**ndarcy**¿Te mata la intriga... no, muggle?, claro... si ya lo sabía, todos ustedes son unos intrigosos... pero, bueno, no los culpo, mi vida es tan interesante... x3

**YO**: (¿¿Yo??... mmmmh... ÕO) Otro muggle intrigoso... cuando no... claro que te encanta la historia porque no estás leyendo cualquier cosa, muggle!!!... estás leyendo mi hermosa y perfecta vida!!...

**hiromi koizumi**: Claro que está increíble... soy yo!! Todo lo que hago es increíble... y si no me crees, pregúntale a Potter... estoy seguro que aún no olvida mi beso... (bueno, aunque pensándolo bien... yo tampoco... )

**Ginna Isabela Ryddle**: Así es, toda mi vida es interesante…. Salazar¿eres algo de Voldemort???...mmmmh... bien...

Bueno, ya que contesté su comentarios... ¿a poco no soy compasivo con ustedes, muggles?

-¿Puedo leer lo que te escribieron los muggles, Draco?

No seas metiche, Blaise... y vete de aquí...

Miércoles xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Otro día más en que se entrometen en mi hermosa vida y pueden enterarse de lo perfecta que es... Merlín... que envidia me han de tener esos muggles... en fin. Bien, seguramente se quedaron pendientes en cuánto a que me apostó ahora ese perdedor de Potter¿no?... jajajajajajaja, Salazar, cómo serán intrigosos, pero bueno, les contaré... ¿a poco no soy muy tierno x3?.

Ok, entonces ahí estaba Potter, mirándome raro... incitante... pero muy raro, y bien, no me iba a dejar intimidar por sus ojos bonitos x3... así que me aventuré a preguntarle al cara-rajada que qué diablos quería esta vez... y claro, quería apostar nuevamente.

-Verás Malfoy...

¿Qué Potter?

-Estoy seguro que está vez vas a perder...

No cantes victoria tan pronto, Potter... dime que es lo que se te ocurrió ahora...

-Te apuesto... (Merlín, sé que esta vez tiene que negarse... estoy seguro...) ... te apuesto a que no dejas que te de una mordida...

¿Una mordida?... ¿qué diablos pensaba hacer ese patético de Potter..?... ¿dónde diablos se mete mi padrino cuando más lo necesito...? –Bien, Potter... que implica esa "mordida" que dices...

-Bien... mira... (Potter tiene una cara de satisfacción??... )... es muy sencillo, tu solo tendrás que dejar que yo... pues... haga eso, te doy una pequeña mordida pero tiene que dejar marca ... ¿aceptas?

Pero vaya estupidez... ¿acaso esa "contupadora" valía esto?... ¿estaría dispuesto a dejar que ese "besa-rico" Potter me anduviera haciendo... sabrá Merlín que cosas...?... una mordida, dijo... ¿qué diablos quiere decir con eso?

-Estoy seguro que no aceptarás, Malfoy... (lo sabía, lo sabía!!... Harry, eres un genio)... bien, mira, ya que terminemos el castigo me iré contigo para que me devuelvas mi computadora, ok?

Un momento... Potter esta insinuando que voy a perder??... ¿cree que me voy a dejar vencer por él tan fácil???... pero vaya que es un tonto... aun no conoce a Draco Mafloy...

No te emociones tanto, Potter... ¿quién te dijo que no voy a aceptar tu apuesta?... por más estúpida que sea, lo haré, cara-rajada..

(Diablos... ¿qué haré?... oh sí, ya sé.. jajajajajajajjaajaja... soy bueno en esto, estoy seguro que cuando vea donde le pienso dar el chupete se va a arrepentir. Y que bien porque ya quiero esa maldita computadora). –Entonces me supongo que estás aceptando... ¿no Malfoy?

(Les diré muggles, que por primera vez en mi vida sentí pánico... Merlín... esa miradita de Potter me estaba dando mala espina... ¿pero que le pasa a mi estúpido padrino que no viene y asoma su narizota en el cuarto??? Ok, soy un Malfoy y no debo mostrar que esta situación me esta matando, no, no lo haré...)... Así es, Potter... acepto tu apuesta... y no digas que es TU contupadora... porque es MIA...

-Bien, Malfoy...

Y ahí estaba yo, de nuevo pegado contra la pared, porque el "cachondo" de Potter me tenía acorralado... (¿porqué me estaba viendo así..?... ese gryffindor si que es de dar miedo...) Tenía el rostro de Potter tan cerca del mío, que por segunda ocasión pude ver de nuevo sus ojos bonitos... ¿qué bonitos que están, verdad x3?... pero que diablos estoy diciendo!! Si pudiera me cacheteaba yo solo, pero no... ni yo mismo podría lastimarme, soy tan especial... x3. El cicatrizado tenía a milímetros su boca de la mía... ¿acaso pensaba morderme mi boquita..¡está loco si cree que me voy a dejar que lastime mi hermoso rostro!!... pero... ¿qué diablos...? Potter se esta agachando, a quedado a la par de mi... de mi bella, pura y casta partecita!! ... en el nombre de Salazar que coño piensa hacer Potter!!!????

POTTER... ¿qué diablos quieres hacer???

-Mmmh? (jejeje... sabía que no iba a hacerlo, es tan predecible... seguro que no va a aceptar esta vez... jajajajaja, Harry, en verdad que eres un genio!!)... pues eso, Malfoy... cumplir la apuesta... o te quieres retractar??

(Pero que clase de mirada es esa???... ese estúpido cara-rajada es un chantajista... me pregunto para que diablos quiere de vuelta su jodida contupadora?... pues no, no le daré ese gusto y me la voy a quedar... tengo que averiguar que es lo esconde el cicatrizado...) ¿Retractarme, Potter?... que poco me conoces...

-Muy bien, entonces me supongo que te dejarás... y sin quejarte... ¿verdad? (juas, juas, ahorita estoy seguro que corre... jajajajaja)

P-pues... bien, esta bien...

Y como era de esperarse, muggles entrometidos, "San Potter" de nueva cuenta se arrodillo frente a mi y ... ¿pero que estaba haciendo????... ¿por qué rayos me estaba subiendo mi camisa y bajándome el pantalón??? Este Potter de santo no tiene nada!!... AUXILIOOOO!!! Me van a violar!!!!...

POTTER¿qué jodidos piensas que haces??

-Lo que te dije... además, creí haberte escuchado decir que no te ibas a quejar... no, Malfoy? (jajajajaja... estoy seguro que se va a retractar, lo puedo asegurar!!)

Y-yo... mmggnn... ¡maldita sea!... terminando esta estúpida apuesta, imbécil Potter, te voy a regalar una infinidad de crucios...

-No lo harás, Malfoy...

No, simplemente no podía ser... ese estúpido cicatrizado se estaba aprovechando de la situación, estaba seguro... y... ¡me esta bajando el pantalón!! Oh no... me está bajando también mi boxer...!!

POTTEEERRR!!!!... ¿pero que diablos te crees...??

-No te voy a hacer nada malo Malfoy... y ya te dije, si quieres retráctate y me devuelves mi computadora...

Ni en tus sueños... Potter... la contupadora es mía!! (Salazar... ¿cómo me metí en esto??... //snif, snif// )

Me llevé las manos a la cara, no quería ver... no quería... mmmmmhhhh... pero... que?... vaya... ese Potter si que es bueno... jejejeje... siento cosquillas...Wow... maldito Potter...pero que delicia...mmmm... así es, muggles, Potter no solo sabe besar rico... he descubierto que sabe hacer otras cosas... ricas con la boca... y... puedo sentir como me está succionando ese pedazo de mi piel... y... me está... doliendo...) ¡¡AUCH¿qué diablos hiciste, Potter?

-Lo que te prometí, Malfoy...

Eres un depravado, Potter... (me fije y no, no me había bajado totalmente el pantalón, tenía aún muy guardadita mi hermosa y perfecta partecita... x3, pero si podía ver una mancha roja en mi bajo vientre...) oye... me duele...

-Claro que te duele... Malfoy... (Diablos, pensé que se iba a retractar, pero ya veo que no lo hizo... tengo que pensar en otra forma de quitarle la computadora... aunque... esto ya me empieza a gustar Muaajajajajajajajaja)

Muy bien, Potter, como te darás cuenta... soy muy difícil de derrotar... tu, cicatrizado morboso...

-Cállate Malfoy y ayúdame a terminar de asear este cuarto... ya me quiero ir... (claro, tengo que tramar un plan con la ayuda de Hermione y Ron... ellos me van a ayudar.. debo tener esa computadora de vuelta)

Pues les diré, muggles, que gracias a mi gran benevolencia, iba a ayudar al patético de Potter cuando mi padrino por fin llegó... (... cuando ya no lo necesitaba... como siempre...) y nos pidió que nos regresáramos a nuestras respectivas casas... y así fue, me regresé muy feliz a mis queridas mazmorras... porque son mías¿alguna duda? Bien, no me fije que el imbécil "besa y muerde rico" de Potter venía tras de mí.

-Malfoy...

Y ahora que quieres, Potter?

-Solamente decirte que esto no acaba aquí...

Ah, de modo que quieres más, no Potter?... ¿cómo que te está gustando perder, no lo crees?

-En tus sueños, Malfoy...

No Potter, siento desilusionarte pero nunca estarás en mis sueños... (jajajajajaja... ah que Potter, tan original...)

No me fije pero el cicatrizado me acompañó hasta las mazmorras... ¿qué raro, no? Seguramente quería entrar y robar MI contupadora, pero no lo iba a dejar...

¿Qué Potter... quieres que te invite a entrar o que diablos quieres?

-¿Entrar?... (Merlín, ni me fije que acompañé a este mimado hasta las mazmorras)... no Malfoy, nunca te pediría que me dejarás pasar al nido de las víboras...

Maldito cara-rajada...

Y pues entré dándole el cerrón a la puerta en las narices de Potter... ¿quién se creía que era ese... aich... Potter??. Fui directo a darme un baño y refrescarme... lo merecía después de estar toda la tarde limpiando ese "cuartucho" polvoriento... Me puse mi pijama de seda, no sin antes ver la marca de la boca de Potter en mi vientre... un poco más abajo y estoy seguro que me castra... pero... debo admitir que fue excitante... y ahora estoy marcado por Potter... ¿porqué me estoy sintiendo así?...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pues al parecer Harry trata de pensar en cosas que él piensa que Draco no podría aceptar, pero claro que no se iba a dejar vencer nuestro querido Draco... y a ver que más se le ocurre a Harry (con ayuda de Hermione y Ron, verdad?)... porque ni yo sé que es lo que el gryffindor desea ocultar del sexy slytherin... ¿que será?...

Bueno, gracias a todos por sus reviews!! y ya saben, SIGO ESPERÁNDOLOS... EH?? (escriban, escriban, escriban...)... una pequeña sugerencia, verdad? jejeje xP

Postdata: (Dark Guy... no pienses eso!! ya sabes que me encanta que estés ahí!! BESOS!!)


	5. Jueves

Disclaimer: lo de siempre, J.K. Rowling es la diosa creadora de Harry Potter...

Otro capitulo mas, espero que les guste... la verdad es que andaba corta de inspiración, así que espero sea de su agrado ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muggles, debo confesarles que ustedes me dejan pensando... Merlín... si que saben intrigar a un pobre chico aristocrático y hermoso como yo... me tienen la cabeza llena de dudas y demás... bien, procederé a contestar sus comentarios... veamos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **DRACO RESPONDE** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Riouko**¿Acaso insinúas que me equivoque de nombre??? ... ¿qué no se llama contupadora???...¿igual me entendiste, no?... mmmmh.. te pareces a Theo... ¬ ¬. Y en cuánto a tu duda en lo que escribió el cicatrizado, déjame contarte, muggle curiosa... ¿acaso eres de Gryffindor?

-Draco... ¿cuándo has visto a un muggle en Gryffindor?...

Pues nunca Theo, pero con lo demente que es el vejete de Dumbledore, no dudo el que un día lo haga... Y YA NO ME INTERRUMPAS!!!... Bien, donde me quedé... ah sí.. bueno, pues te decía muggle, que según Potter fue su amigo la comadreja pobretona de Ronald Weasley quien escribió esos mensajes en la contupadora... cosa que no estoy muy seguro... pero investigaré.

-De modo que eran mentiras lo que leíste? –le preguntó Blaise sonriendo- ¿y lloraste, Daco?

Cállate, Blaise...

**loves harry**: Se nota que amas a Potter... bien, muggle, déjame preguntarte algo... ¿acaso me conoces??... ¿cómo sabes que soy pasivo??...más bien creo, muggle, que tu quieres que saque mis instintos salvajes, verdad??... juas, juas... que pervertidita eh? (y no estaría mal el hacerlo... seguro que dejo a ese Potter con la boca abierta... xP).

**Lonely. Julie**: muggle... ¿tu crees que Potter me coma?... Merlín, si así besa y muerde... imagínate si me come... Salazar... ¿pero que estoy diciendo?... Ya ves lo que me haces decir muggle!?... si mis padres se enteran... Por cierto¿con que crees que tengo muy en alta mi autoestima, eh muggle??... no me culpes por haber nacido tan perfecto... (o me tienes envidia, verdad?).

-¿Qué dijiste de Potter, Draco?

Nada Theo, son cosas que no te interesan... metiche...

**FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter**¿verdad que si soy lindo?... tu si sabes muggle, te felicito... así que puedes ponerte a gritar porque has recibido una felicitación de parte mía... que no es cualquier cosa¿entendido?... Bien, así es muggle, me dejaste pensando... ¿qué tendrá esa contupadora que tiene de cabeza a Potter?... seguro a de ser alguna estupidez... conociendo como es el cicatrizado, no lo dudaría... pero tienes razón, le pediré a Theo que me ayude porque no se usar muy bien estos aparatos "muggles".

(Me va a pedir ayuda Draco??... Merlín... mejor me escondo...) –pensó Nott.

Por otra parte¿YO Y POTTER?... nunca lo había pensado, la verdad... aunque... pues el cicatrizado tiene buen trasero, buen cuerpo... a parte de que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos... ¿se los has visto, muggle?... deberías hacerlo... Merlín, si que son bonitos...

-Vaya Draco... si que estás raro hoy...

Maldita sea Blaise... ¿por qué no vas y te acuestas con Millicent?

-¿Quéee?... en tus sueños, Draco...

¿En mis sueños??... y que te hace pensar que sueño contigo??... (vaya estúpido...)

**Amidala Granger**: Dime muggle¿tu eres de Slytherin, verdad?... (pero otra vez estoy pensando en lo mismo... los muggles no entran a Hogwarts, Draco!!... Salazar...).. ustedes me sorprenden, muggles, en serio que si lo hacen...

Y pienso seguir tu consejo¿eres familiar de la sangre-sucia????... ¿ella sabe que me estas escribiendo???... vaya... eres rara... muy rara...(mirada extraña). Bien, lo haré muggle, solo no le digas a nadie que te hice caso... si no, imagínate... no me la acabo con mis demás compañeros aquí... (sobre todo con Pansy que no me deja de molestar...).

-¿Me llamaste Draco? –asoma la cabeza muy coqueta.

No Pansy, oíste mal... (diablos... esta mujer si que tiene buenos oídos...) Bueno, en que me quedé?... ah si, bueno muggle, encontraré ese archivo del cicatrizado y después le devolveré... OYE NO!! LA CONTUPADORA ES MÍA!! YO SE LA GANÉ!!... aunque estoy seguro que mi padre me compraría una mejor... (aunque pensándolo bien, no me dejaría utilizar un aparato muggle...)... Oh Salazar, que complicada es mi vida... que difícil ser yo... 

**Sarhaliene: **No sé porque pienso que eso es lo que a ti te gustaría encontrar en la contupadora del cicatrizado, eh muggle??... pero mira que eres algo pervertida... te pareces a Blaise...

-¿Qué yo que?

Nada... bien, pues te diré Sarhaliene, que si me llegará a encontrar algo así... bueno, primero lo leería y luego se lo rompo en la cara a Potter Muaajajajajajaja... (claro, pero antes guardaba una copia para mi... xP)...

**YO**: Por supuesto que te caigo bien, soy alguien único... Y pues, muggle¿qué te puedo decir? De sobra sabemos que el cara-rajada es un estúpido... (que sabe usar muy bien la boca... jajajajajajaja)...

**piri-chan.anti-kikio**¿que si soy virgen...??... pero que intrigosa eres, muggle... te carcome la curiosidad, no muggle?... pues no te lo diré!! Muaajajajaja... te vas a quedar con la duda... a que me amas¿verdad que sí?.. ya lo sabía!, y en cuánto a que porque no me mordió en otra parte... pues déjame decirte que esa pregunta se la deberías hacer a Potter y no a mí...

-¿Quién te mordió, Draco?

Diablos... que no puedo tener privacidad aquí???... maldita sea...

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven**: O sea, primero me tiras de piedras y luego resulta que soy muy lindo, no?... eres extraña muggle... pero aún así se que te traigo loca... y claro que me falta experiencia en esto!! Yo nunca en mi vida perfecta he usado cosas muggles... aunque empieza a parecerme bastante divertido, y yo merezco ser feliz. Mmmh, o sea que a parte quieres que sufra, no muggle???... que tal si te doy algunos crucios a ti también para que sufras, no te gustaría?...OYE!! YO NO SOY FÁCIL¿de dónde sacas eso, muggle??... solo porque Potter me besa y me marca... dices que soy fácil?... vaya, no se puede ser sexy e irresistible sin que nadie se le tire encima, no?... ¿no lo crees?.. ¿eh muggle?... y pues.. qué te podría decir?... si, así es, Potter besa muy bien... Merlín, y vaya que lo hace.. !!

**Dark Guy**¿acaso me has visto comprando tintes, muggle???... te da envidia mi hermoso cabello rubio... envidioso!!... y que te parece si mejor compró un laxante y se lo doy a Potter, a ver si así se le baja lo estúpido a él, no?... (muggles tenían que ser, cuando no iban a estar defendiendo a su salvador...). Y pues, que te puedo decir, no sé si sea amor el del cicatrizado... según el dice que no es verdad... pero estoy seguro que nadie se resiste a mis encantos, ni siquiera San Potter...

**Claudia**: Tu si me entiendes... por fin alguien que es razonable!!... ¿verdad que ese gryffindor solo quiere abusar de mí?. Es que soy tan sexy... Salazar, si que soy único. Vas a ver que con la ayuda de Theo mi querido amigo... (qué aún no se como es que sabe tantas cosas del mundo muggle... es extraño...), descubriré que es lo que tanto guarda Potter en su contupadora... lo haré o dejo de llamarme Draco... no, mejor no... simplemente lo haré.

**Murtilla**: No es mala idea, muggle... tienes razón... merezco algo a cambio... ¿qué pediré?... ¿qué será?... tiene que ser algo muy bueno...

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU**¿es que piensas hechizarme, muggle??... que no sabes quien soy??... ya verás cuando mi padre se entere... te vas a arrepentir...

**hiromi koizumi**: Así es, mi padrino siempre aparece cuando ya no lo necesito... ¿será que tanta grasa en el cabello lo tiene idiota?... mmmmh... tal vez... y si, te concedo la razón, soy demasiado lindo... x3

**Artemis Shiro**: Y crees que voy a seguir aguantando el que Potter me haga tantas apuestas?...aunque no se hasta donde piensa llegar ese cicatrizado y la verdad es que no quisiera saberlo... pero... es que no le quiero regresar la contupadora... es MIA!!

**Ginna Isabela Ryddle**: no te entendí, muggle... o sea¿yo me aprovecho??? ... ¿qué te pasa?, Salazar... como puedes pensar que yo soy el aprovechado???, eh, muggle!?... a ver, dime, porque defiendes tanto al cicatrizado, eh?... segura que eres una Ryddle??

Bien muggles, he contestado a sus preguntas y demás intrigas, y déjenme decirles que me han dejado pensando, así es... voy a averiguar que es lo que Potter esconde en su contupadora... pero no quiero regresársela... diablos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jueves 

Debo decir que el chupete que me hizo Potter ahora se ve más moradito... y ya no me duele, solo me siento algo incómodo... no sé, a veces me hace sentir como si eso me hiciera ser propiedad del niño mimado de Dumbledore... (y no se cómo me hace sentir el pensar en eso...)

¿No les he contado, verdad?... lo sé, se mueren por saberlo... bien, déjenme les cuento muggles, que ahora en clase de pociones, la cual nos toca con los gatos de Gryffindor; pues cuando me dirigía a recoger algunas esencias y demás cosas que necesitaría para fabricar mi trabajo, Potter me alcanzó ahí, en el estante donde Snape tiene guardados los ingredientes. ¿Y adivinen que me dijo?... me preguntó –"¿estás listo para otra apuesta, Malfoy?"- voltee a verlo y si, tenía una extraña sonrisita en su boca... en esa boca que besa tan bien... ¿pero que me está pasando?? Merlín, debo ser más cuidadoso con lo que digo... (¿nadie lo oyó?... ¿no?... bien!)... le dije...

¿Otra apuesta, Potter?... tu no te cansas, en serio...

-Esta vez estoy seguro que no lo vas a aceptar...

Siempre tan seguro y al final siempre te equivocas, Potter¿cuándo vas a entender que nunca nadie jamás en su vida podrá vencer a un Malfoy?

-Siempre hay una primera vez... –me sonrió... ajá... con sus ojos tan bonitos que brillaban de una manera que no podía dejar de mirarlos...

Bien, si estás tan seguro... dime de que se trata...

-Al finalizar te lo diré...

¿Finalizar que, Potter??

-La clase, Malfoy... (obviamente, rubio atolondrado...)

Muy bien, Potter... prepárate para perder...

-No estés tan seguro, Malfoy...

Así es muggles, Potter aún seguía insistiendo... empecé a sospechar lo que me dijo Claudia, esa muggle que me escribió... quizás el cicatrizado solo lo estaba haciendo para manosearme... ¿sería verdad?... no lo sabía, pero si "besa-rico" Potter seguía insistiendo en saciar sus instintos hormonales conmigo, no lo dejaría... no cualquiera puede tocar a un Malfoy... a menos que yo quiera, verdad?

Pues abreviando demás cosas, terminó la clase y Potter ya me esperaba fuera del salón, pude ver como su pareja de pobretones amigos estaban a unos cuántos pasos más lejos, sonriéndose... ¿de que diablos se estaban riendo ese par de estúpidos? Yo no me iba a dejar amedrentar, así que acompañado también de Theo y de Blaise me acerqué al cara-rajada, quien se notaba algo extraño... como nervioso... ¿estaba sonrojado?... ¿por qué lo estaría?... pero no, estaba seguro que yo no me iba a dejar vencer tan fácil... no por nada soy un Malfoy.

Y bien, Potter?... ¿porqué traes esa cara?

-Malfoy...

¿Sí?... (confieso que ya me estaban desesperando los nervios del cicatrizado... ¿qué diablos le pasaba?)

-Mira... (en que cosas me meto, Merlín... ) pues, verás Mafloy... dime¿vas a aceptar otra apuesta?...

Primero dime de que se trata esta vez, Potter...

-Pues...

No pude evitar pensar en que diablos me iría a pedir Potter esta vez... y por la cara que traía y los nervios que mostraba... seguramente no era nada bueno... ¡Ay no! con que no me pida que me acueste con él porque... noooo... que miedo!!, es tan seguro que lo hace!, Salazar... que no sea eso... yo aun soy virgen!! y bien que me a costado, porque aquí no me falta quien se quiera acostar conmigo, pero no, no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de tocarme... mucho menos de tener sexo conmigo!, claro que no...

Ya dime de una vez Potter!!

-Bien... (pero que desesperado es Malfoy..) es algo difícil, se oye muy complicado y quizás te asustes... que estoy seguro que lo harás por como eres...

Difícil?... complicado??... me voy a asustar???... Salazar!! Si era eso!!! Potter se quiere acostar conmigo!!!... Merlín, pero que cachondo que es Potter... nunca lo hubiera imaginado... si me pide eso, no... definitivamente no lo haré...

¿Me vas a decir que diablos es??

-Sí... mira Malfoy, la cuestión es muy sencilla...

Para ti Potter...

-Bien, te apuesto a que no eres capaz de fingir ser mi novio por un mes completo...

¿Fingir ser tu novio????

-Sí... que Malfoy?... ¿no aceptas, verdad? (Gracias piri-chan.anti-kikio... tome tu sugerencia xP)...

(Maldito Potter... ¿fingir ser novio del cicatrizado?... ¿a dónde me va a llevar esto?... me van a matar todos en Slytherin... sobre todo Pansy... con lo necia que es conmigo... diablos... ¿qué hago?... y si no acepto?... igual le doy la contupadora y asunto arreglado... pero no, no puedo... no después de haberme dejado hacer tantas cosas por Potter... no, simplemente no puedo...) Esta bien Potter.. aceptó tu estúpida apuesta... pero una condición...

-¿Condición?... (Merlín... ¿qué me ira a pedir este niño presumido?)

Así es Potter... si te cumplo la apuesta, yo me quedaré con la contupadora y además... serás mi sirviente por dos semanas...

-¿Ser tu sirviente??... ¿estás demente?

Tanto como para aceptar ser tu novio por un mes, Potter.. bien, que dices?... aceptas?

(Merlín... ser el sirviente de Malfoy?.. no quiero ni pensar en que me va a pedir este chocante niño mimado... pero.. bueno, quizás no pueda lograrlo... quizás si yo le hago las cosas más difíciles el termine cediendo y retractándose de seguir con la apuesta y así yo me quedo con la computadora y me salvo de ser el sirviente de Malfoy... bien Harry! Ahora solo depende de ti, bien!!) –Acepto, Malfoy... pero...

-Pero que?

-Si no puedes con el papel de ser mi novio, entonces yo me quedo con la computadora y no seré tu sirviente... ¿aceptas?

Bien Potter... acepto..

Y nos dimos la mano cerrando el trato, muggles, claro que ese gryffindor no sabe con quien se mete, cree que me retractaré tan fácil de la apuesta?? No me conoce, yo sé cumplir con mi palabra... y seré su novio por un mes o me dejo de llamar Draco... no, mejor o Blaise Zabini se deja de llamar Blaise... sí...

-¿Qué yo que?

Cállate Blaise...

Así que al anochecer me regresé a las mazmorras y le pedí a mi amigo Theo que me ayudará a descubrir que era lo que guardaba tan celosamente el patético de Potter en su contupadora...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y bien¿les gustó?... eso espero, en serio!! descubrirán después que Harry esconde algo que bueno, a él le da pena que lo descubran... y esperemos el ver la reacción de Draco al enterarse de ello... bueno, aunque primeramente esperemos que puedan encontrar el archivo, porque Harry lo escondió muy bien... xP

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!! la verdad es que hacen que me den más gana de seguir, y acuérdense... SIGO ESPERANDO SUS REVIEWS!!!

_Postdata: Dark Guy (¿Cómo sabías que me gustan los chocolates??... bueno, yo te mando un abrazo bien grandote y muchos besos!! Thanxs!!!)... _


	6. Viernes

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a quien Draco esta manejando por medio de un imperius.. Muaaajajajajajaja xP

otro capítulo más, espero les guste...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Cómo han estado? (como si me importara realmente... bueno, pero cortesía ante todo, ya que soy un Malfoy)... espero que estén bien, muggles... (JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ.. si como no xP... a que soy lindo!!).

Bueno, pues aún es temprano en la mañana y me dispongo a contestar sus comentarios... veamos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **DRACO RESPONDE** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dark Guy: **¿Puñetero, no?.. ¿con que cotilla, eh??... dime muggle... si dices que según tu yo soy cotilla porque estoy averiguando la vida del cicatrizado.. entonces dime, muggle¿qué es lo que tu estás haciendo metiéndote en la mía... eh? Cotilla lo serás tu!!.. (y aparte envidioso... ¬.¬). Y por si no lo sabías, Salazar no se está revolcando en su tumba, muggle intrigoso, esta bailando de emoción al saber que alguien tan perfecto como yo esta en su casa... ¿y que Potter es un Sly?... pues ni me importa, fíjate... ¡¡TE HAS METIDO A MI HABITACIÓN¿¿pero cómo osas hacer eso, muggle???... pondré un hechizo de seguridad en mi cama... y si, hablando de otras cosas, tengo un cabello perfectamente hermoso... claro, tenía que hacer juego con el resto de mi hermoso cuerpo. ¿a que te traigo loco también a ti, verdad?.. lo sabía!!...

**hiromi koizumi**: Asi que piensas que Potter tiene unas ideas geniales, no?... qué poco me conoces a mi muggle, yo puedo ser 100 veces más genial que ese cicatrizado... Y pues¿crees que me paso un poco con Blaise?... bueno, el se lo busca... además, debería aprender a respetarme...

**arlet villarreal:** ¿¿Arrogante yo??.. Merlín, si que hay muggles que no saben respetar a sus superiores... ¿y con que crees que me gusta Potter, no?... muggle... eres muy, pero muy, intrigosa... pero te perdono porque se que en tu interior me amas... nadie se resiste a mi, lo sé...

**Kido Ántrax:** Yo también no puedo esperar a que el imbécil de Theo descubra por fin donde diablos metió el cicatrizado ese estúpido archivo... lo "archivió" muy bien en su "contupadora"... maldito gryffindor...

**FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter: **No tienes que decirlo, muggle, porque estoy conciente que todos me aman, claro... lo sé.. soy único... Bueno contestándote a tu pregunta, sí, acepté el ser el novio del cicatrizado.. pero date cuenta que tengo mi plan, muggle, lo sabrás en esté día... Muaajajajajajaja!!. Pues, que te puedo decir en cuánto al beso de Potter... lo sabe hacer bien, pero claro que yo soy mejor!.

Dime, muggle¿desde cuándo soy tu lechuza para mandarle mensajes al estúpido cicatrizado, eh??.. crees que soy tu elfo doméstico, o que piensas??. Y en cuánto a tener hijos con Potter... bueno, mejor no hablar del tema.. me da escalofríos...

¿Tu crees que sea un diario lo que tenga escondido ese gryffindor en la contupadora?... podría ser... la verdad no lo sé.. espero que Theo lo descubra pronto para que yo pueda leerlo... Y bueno, muggle, yo también te mando besos... (pero de lejecitos... nunca he besado a un muggle... y no pienso hacerlo... pero aún así me amas, verdad?.. yo sé que lo haces!! x3)...

**riouko: **¿me vas a joder?... ¿es que eres amiga de Potter, verdad?... bueno, espero tu próximo comentario... y mas vale, muggle, que sea pronto... ya que no debes dejar esperando a un Malfoy... ¿oíste??

**loves Harry**: Muggle, yo no me confundo... aquí el único confundido y desorbitado es Potter, bueno y contestándote lo de que estoy obsesionado con los besos del cicatrizado... podrías preguntarme otra cosa?? Bien...

**piri-chan.anti-kikio**: Claro, muggle, se que estas emocionada porque contesté tu review, después de todo... soy yo y no cualquier cosa... Merlín, si que me adoran...x3.

Pues déjame decirte, muggle, que efectivamente le hice un regalo a Potter, pero te darás cuenta que si yo hago algo, es porque ya lo he pensado antes... así que pronto te vas a enterar de lo que pienso hacer. Oye, muggle, no me metas nervios con eso de que el cicatrizado ande con las hormonas alborotadas... aunque se que lo está, pero estoy seguro que ese Potter será de tenerle cuidado... sobre todo porque yo soy algo sexy y hermoso y puede que el cicatrizado trate de aprovecharse... pero no lo logrará, claro...

**Ginna Isabela Ryddle**¿¿Te gustaría perder con Potter??... ¿es que te gusta el cicatrizado, te simpatiza??... y si no eres muggle... estás segura que eres Ryddle?? Porque diablos amas a Potter???... le voy a decir a **tu-ya-sabes-quien**... que andas detrás del cicatrizado... ya verás... (Salazar.. una pariente del tenebroso y enamorada de Potter... eres rara... muy rara... ¬.¬)...

**Murtilla:** Bien, con que eres bruja?.. dime, en donde estudias?... ¿estás aquí en Hogwarts?... en donde?... eres una Hufflepuff?... aunque estoy seguro que eres de Slytherin...¿lo eres?.. ¿te he visto?... confiesa quien eres!!!

Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo... y en serio crees que ese estúpido de Potter se esté burlando de mí?... bien, veremos quien se burla de quien ahora... ¿sabes que tengo un plan?... bueno, te vas a enterar en este día. Y en cuánto a lo de no ser tan sumiso... debo advertirte que el que yo sea delicado no es que sea sumiso, pero tienes razón en tus palabras, Murtilla?, bien, Potter se dará cuenta que un Malfoy es el mejor amante en todo el mundo...Muaaajajajajajajaajaja!!!

**YO:** Bueno, muggle, aquí tienes otro día más en mi perfecta y hermosa vida... se que te agrada enterarte de mis cosas, verdad?... merlín... si que soy alguien irresistible...

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven:** Muggle, esas patéticas cosas las puedes usar tu, porque resulta que unos muggles como tu las inventaron... en cambio, alguien como yo, que nací en los brazos de la realeza y que provengo de magos de sangre pura, no sabemos nada en cuanto al mundo muggle, ya que no nos importa... bueno, a mi ya me esta empezando a intrigar esto del "intrenente" y las "contupadoras" y todo eso... porque me resulta entretenido... y yo merezco lo mejor, no lo crees, muggle? Bien, y.. por cierto¿qué te hace pensar que eres mejor que yo... que no sabes que soy un Malfoy??? Merlín...

Pues deja te sigo contando que aún no descubro, tristemente, lo que tiene el cicatrizado guardado en su contupadora, pero ya le dije a Theo y lo esta buscando... y espero que se mueva rápido...

**nadeshda vyacheslav:** Claro que te gusta, pues como te habrás dado cuenta, muggle, no estás leyendo cualquier cosa.. estas leyendo MI HERMOSA Y PERFECTA VIDA, lo cual, casi nadie en el mundo muggle tiene el privilegio de saber... Oh, por cierto, claro que te doy la razón... soy perfecto... pero también soy bello, sexy, irresistible... bueno, tenlo en cuenta...

En cuánto a que amas a Potter.. pues, bueno... son tus gustos... ok y en lo de que Theo es inteligente... pues espero que así sea, ya que mas le vale que me encuentre ese estúpido archivo del cicatrizado... (bueno, contestando a tu pregunta intrigosa... y algo metiche... te confieso y hago de tu conocimiento que mi amigo Theo no tiene novia... o novio, según sea sus intereses, que la verdad ni los conozco... pero pues, ahí tienes, esta soltero y dispuesto...)

**Chocolana:** Se nota que me conoces, muggle, claro, soy el mejor en todo el mundo¿acaso lo dudabas?? Y claro que voy a ganar!!! Salazar... tu si que me conoces!!! ... bien¿tu crees que sean fotos?... tal vez... ese Potter puede tener cualquier cosa en su contupadora escondida... pues no se que sea eso de "archivos ocultos"... o sea, donde los escondió?... ¿cómo puede ocultarlos dentro de la contupadora?? No entiendo... bueno, le diré a Theo que haga eso...

Por cierto... ¿qué no eres metida?... bien, pero eres intrigosa... lo sé... pero claro, no te puedo culpar, ya que sé que soy irresistible para todos... bueno, pues ahora te vas a enterar de el plan que tengo pensado... Muaajajajjaajajaja

**Claudia:** Merlín... que bella imagen me has proyectado a mi mente, muggle... Las paredes tapizadas con la vergüenza de Potter para que todos puedan ver sus estupideces... Salazar... que hermoso...

Oye, muggle, en serio que tienes una ideas muy buenas... hacer que Potter bese a Snape.. Muaajajajajjajaja!! Pero que buena idea!! Tal vez la llevé a práctica.. aunque, estoy seguro que mi padrino me mata... pero bueno, no me puede hacer nada porque le digo a mi padre y ya veremos si no escarmienta...

¿Harry atraído por mi?... no lo he pensado.. aunque podría ser.. soy bello, hermoso, sexy, encantador, apuesto.. bueno.. soy perfecto.. así que es muy posible que ese cicatrizado esté enamorado de mi. Pero... ¿crees que me convenga?.. imagínate si mis padres se enteran!! Me desheredan de por vida... Salazar...

**Thyia**: Te darás cuenta que no me voy a dejar ganar por Potter, muggle, y tampoco pienso el dejar que ese cara-rajada siga aprovechándose... porque el que tiene que acabar con una sonrisa en la boca y con el triunfo en manos soy YO!!

Bien, al parecer ya contesté a todos sus intrigosos comentarios... ahora sí pueden leer otro día perfecto en mi hermosa vida...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viernes 

Intrigantes Muggles Lectores, pues este es otro día más en el que me estarán acompañando (pero no tan cerca, eh? Mantengan su distancia de mi... si, así esta bien) como decía, me estarán acompañando a través de las diversas y emocionantes situaciones que acontecen en mi hermosa vida. Merlín, hasta yo puedo sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas de tan solo pensar que yo soy yo... Salazar, estoy seguro que si vivieras te morías de vuelta de la pura envidia nada más de verme... aunque es bueno que mi padre no se entere de lo que digo, porque él venera al gran Salazar... pero yo soy más grande, lo sé.

Bien, pues apenas empieza este día y dejenme decirles que no me acordaba que desde hoy, soy el novio de Potter... si, patético, no lo creen? (pero que les estoy preguntando? Si ustedes aman a ese cara-rajada...) Bueno, pues déjenme decirles que anoche lo estuve pensando bastante y llegué a la conclusión de que si ese imbécil de Potter piensa en que terminaré retractándome de la apuesta y saldré huyendo, se equivoca... conocerá al verdadero Draco Malfoy... y si, muggles, me vengaré de sus estúpidas apuestas... ya verán, tengo algo planeado... algo muy bueno... Ya sé, se están preguntando que es lo que tengo planeado, no es verdad?...jajajajajaja, lo sabía!, si ustedes, todos ustedes son unos curiosos, intrigosos... pero esta bien, ... no, no hay necesidad de que me supliquen tanto... (oh bien, esta bien, pueden suplicarme más... si... es tan bonito!) pues bien, les contaré, muggles... acérquense... será algo secreto... (pero no se acerquen tanto que no quiero que me toquen!) bueno, les decía que tengo pensado enamorar a ese tonto de Potter... a que no es mala idea, eh?... pues déjenme les explicó que ya que esté enamorado... se habrá acabado el mes y... ADIOS POTTER!!!!! JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJAJA... oh Merlín, si que soy grande...

¿Qué Potter va a sufrir? Y acaso creen que me interesa??... pues sépanse que no, no me importa porque estoy seguro que ese cicatrizado a de pensar que las tiene todas ganadas conmigo y no es así... Nadie le gana a un Malfoy... Por cierto, no les he contado nada de esto a mis amigos... bueno, solo a Theo ya que es más inteligente y porque es el que me esta ayudando con la contupadora... (¿qué?... ¿qué soy un interesado? ... pues piensen lo que quieran, me da igual...jajajajajaja xP). Ah, ya sé, estan pensando en que si pude encontrar lo que Potter escribió y guardo tan celosamente en ese aparatejo de cuarta, verdad? ... pues les digo que no, no lo hemos encontrado aún...

-¿Hemos?? –preguntó Nott viendo al rubio.

-Bueno, aún no lo encuentra Theo... ¿contento?

-Sí... un poco...

-Pues a ver si le vas moviendo más aprisa que te estas tardando mucho ya...

-Oye, si no es tan sencillo!

-Bien, te perdono porque se que ese Potter seguro hizo alguna estupidez para que nadie lo encontrara...

Ok, ... en que estaba?... ah si! ya recuerdo... pues ahora si, partamos hacia el salón que tenemos clases de transformaciones, con la vieja arrugada de McGonagall... si sabe tanto de transformaciones no se como no es que no se ha transformado en alguien más joven... Merlín, pero vaya que tiene arrugas la mujer... en fin, bueno, vayamos al salón...

-Draco!

-¿Sí, Blaise?

-Oye, adivina que?

-¿Adivinar? No soy muy bueno en adivinación, Blaise... me vas a decir que diablos quieres?

-Pues que yo y Goyle acabamos de ver a Potter y no lleva puesto el uniforme!!! Y asi va a ir a clases!!!

-¿¡Cómo?! (o sea, no pude evitar la cara de asombro).. Potter anda desnudo???

-¿Desnudo??? (yo no dije eso... ¿o sí?... ) Draco... dije que no llevaba el uniforme, pero si anda vestido con otra ropa... (vaya mente que tiene nuestro dragón...)

-¿Y porqué haría eso?... (pero claro¿cómo podía ser tan tonto? Un momento! Yo no soy ningún tonto... solo me distraje un segundo, si, eso fue. Seguramente Potter se vino con sus mejores ropas para tratar de seducirme... JAJAJAJAAJAJA, pero vaya estúpido!!!... ¿seducirme a mi..?.. a mí que soy el significado de la palabra seducción y belleza??? Merlín, si que ese Potter era un cómico!!)

-Bueno, cuando lleguemos al salón lo vas a ver.

-Seguro que lo haré Blaise... (jajajajajaa, Merlín, si ese Potter piensa que me va a ganar, esta muy loco... yo le demostraré que YO SOY MEJOR QUE ÉL! Claro está...) Goyle!

-Sí, Draco?

-Tráeme una de esas paletas de cereza que compraste en Honeydukes y que tienes escondidas en tu habitación...

-P-pero son mías, Draco!!

-¿Qué dijiste, Goyle?? (Merlín, que se estaba creyendo ese estúpido???... me estaba negando A MI algo??... quien demonios se creía que era???)... piensas negarme eso???

-N-no Draco... en un momento te la traigo, no tardo... (Diablos.. ¿cuándo voy a aprender que Draco es un Malfoy?... Salazar...)

-No tardes!!... bueno, ya se fue Goyle... solo me falta esperar a que llegue, espero que no se tarde... Ah, aquí están ustedes, muggles... me olvidaba de ustedes... si, ya se que se preguntan para que quiero esa estúpida pero deliciosa paleta, verdad?... bien, pues les cuento que pienso dársela a Potter.. ajá, oyeron bien... se la regalaré a ese gryffindor pues pienso llevar a cabo mi plan... ese Potter va a terminar tan enamorado de mi que va a necesitar que le hagan un hechizo desmemorizador para que pueda olvidarme... aunque estoy seguro que sería imposible, ya que, soy inolvidable... que lindo que soy!

(Bien, al parecer aquí viene ya Goyle con mi paleta)... te tardaste Goyle...

-¿Qué querías, Draco? Las mazmorras quedan retiradas de aquí!..

-Bueno, no trates de disculpar a tus piernas débiles con ese cuento de las mazmorras... bien, entremos al salón.

Pues si, ya estaban adentro los gatos roñosos de Gryffindor, no pude evitar el sonreírme... Salazar, si que soy todo un casanova... bien, ahí esta Potter... sentado al lado de ese harapiento Weasley. Muy bien, Draco, es hora de que muestres cuan sexy e irresistible puedes llegar a ser. Camine hacia Potter, pasando mis dedos por mis hermosos y suaves cabellos lacios en un ademán muy sexy; me incliné hacia Potter. Merlín que risa, se me quedó viendo sin parpadear si quiera.. bien, vamos bien...

-Buenos días, cariño... (jajajaajajajajaja... no puede ser!!! Se ruborizó!!!! Jajaajajajajjaa)

-¿Q-que... es...? (Me dijo cariño????... p-pero...)

-Es una paleta de cereza, Harry... espero que sea de tu agrado... (tomé su mano y se la besé... pero que caballeroso que soy, en serio... claro, todo esto lo hice sin dejar de verlo a los ojos con mi mirada incitadora y arrebata-pasiones... en serio, muggles, no saben cuan excitante es mi vida... gracias padre y madre por hacerme tan bello... x3)... por cierto, te ves muy bien hoy, nene... (le dije y le guiñé un ojo lo más sexy que podía llegar a ser... ya lo saben, no necesito esforzarme tanto en hacerlo... porque lo soy!!).

Bueno, me fui a mi asiento con una sonrisa en la boca. Potter aún estaba idiotizado viendo la estúpida paleta... jajajajajajaaja, pero vaya que no se la esperaba, eh?. Bueno silencio que ya llego la vieja McGonagall... en serio, le queda mejor su disfraz de gato... ¿no habrá pensado en dar la clase así?... debería hacerlo. Me recargué en mi banca y voltee a mi lado, si, ahí estaba Blaise viéndome incrédulo también, con los ojos desorbitados... Merlín, no solamente era Blaise... gire la cabeza para ambos lados y vi como Crabbe, Theo, Pansy, Millicent... bueno, todos mis compañeros me veían asombrados y atónitos... vaya... creo que me espera un laaaaaaaaargo día... (con todo y explicaciones... aunque pensándolo bien, yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie!! Bien, así esta mucho mejor, me encanta ser yo).

-Draco... ¿qué diablos estabas haciendo con Potter?

-Lo que viste...

-P-pero... ¿besaste a Potter? Y le dijiste... ¿cariño?...¿nene?... ¿HARRY?

-Sé lo que dije, Blaise, no soy un estúpido...

-¿Estás seguro??

-¿Qué demonios estás tratando de insinuar, imbécil????

-Bueno es que... eres novio de Potter???

-Ah, bien, será mejor que te lo explique antes de que me llenes la túnica con babas... en el nombre de Salazar, cierra la boca Blaise!!!

-L-lo siento... es que... Merlín, no me la creo...

-Déjame contarte... estoy de novio de Potter solamente por una apuesta, la cual pienso ganarla... y aparte, sacaré provecho de ella...

-¿Cómo?

-Sí... pienso enamorar a Potter y después dejarlo para que sufra y se le quite el andar apostando cosas así conmigo...

-Vaya, Draco...(que infantil es Draco... Õ.O) bueno, pues espero que no te salga el tiro por la culata, querido dragón...

-¿Qué diablos estás tratando de decirme, Blaise?? (pero que le sucede a este estúpido?? Se supone que debe apoyarme!!!! Vaya amigo que tengo... ¬.¬)

-No... nada, solo eso...

Pero vaya que comenzaba a sospechar que todos se ponían en mi contra.. Theo se estaba sonriendo, Goyle y Crabbe me miraban como si los hubiera decepcionado y Pansy... bueno, mejor no hablar de ella...

La clase se acabó y salí del salón tratando de desaparecer de la vista de mis supuestos "amigos" y sí, muggles, ahí estaba Potter afuera, esperándome...

-Malfoy.. digo, Draco...

-¿Qué sucede... nene? (Merlín, pero que bueno que soy en esto, en serio!)

(¿¿Nene??... pero que cursi... bueno, le seguiré el juego... a ver quien se cansa primero...) -Pues solo deseaba darle las gracias por la paleta, amor...

(¿¿Amor??... muy bien Potter, veo que quieres llevarte y tratar de conquistarme... pues no te será fácil... yo te voy a ganar y vas a terminar llorando por mi!! Ya lo verás!!) No tienes que darme las gracias, Harry cariño... lo hago por ti...

-Bueno Draco, mi vida... entonces déjame recompensarte tu buen gesto..

No tienes que hacerlo... Harry, "nene", en serio...

-Vamos, Draco "cielo"... quiero hacerlo... (JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA... bien Harry, veamos si sigue siendo tan "amoroso" este presumido)

P-pero... (¡Merlín!! Potter me estaba besando!!!! Enfrente de todos!!! Salazar, Salazar, Salazar!!... lo estaba haciendo!!... Maldito Gryffindor cara rajada!!.. esto no se queda así, a no!!)

-Gracias, Draco ... (Muaajajajajaja, a ver Draco... ¿te gusto, eh? Absurdo niño presumido...)

Oh Harry... no debías, pero entonces déjame devolverte el favor... (Claro, yo no me iba a dejar ganar!! YO SOY MEJOR!!. Así que tomé el rostro de Potter con mis manos y fui acercando mis labios a su boca... viendo sus ojos tan bonitos y esmeraldas... con sus pestañas tan largas y espesas... con su mirada de sorpresa y sus mejillas sonrojadas... Merlín... bien, pues lo besé suave en sus labios, luego fui profundizando más mi beso hasta que en un par de segundos ya estaba probando la humedad de la boca de Potter... JAJAJAAJA, no va a poder olvidar ese beso, estoy seguro!!!.. Soy único!!).

Me separé de el cicatrizado y vi como aún tenía cerrados los ojos y sus labios se veían rojos y aún estaban húmedos, eso sin mencionar sus mejillas las cuales aún estaban sonrojadas... jajaja, Salazar, si que será fácil traer a ese cicatrizado loco por mi.

Bueno, Harry... te veré mas tarde, tengo clase con los Hufflepuff... así que te veré hasta el receso... nene...

Y me fui de ahí dejando a Potter con la cara de idiota enamorado... Merlín, si que soy grande... estoy seguro que terminará profundamente enamorado de mí, lo podría apostar... Y bueno, ahora a buscar a Theo para que me diga si pudo encontrar algo de lo que escribió ese cicatrizado en la contupadora...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NUEVA SECCIÓN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX DESDE GRYFFINDOR XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saludos, soy Harry... sí, supe que algunas personas deseaban escribirme a mi también, así que pensé en avisarles que lo pueden hacer también, claro, si ustedes lo desean... bueno, solo era para avisarles!! Gracias...

_(Por cierto, estoy ocupando la computadora que me regalo Sirius... no crean que es la misma del presumido de Malfoy, bueno, era todo, nos vemos!!)_

**FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter:**

Supe que me mandaste saludos (no creas que Malfoy me dio el recado... en si me enteré por otra fuente), gracias, también recibe los míos. Besos para ti también!

Gracias por escribirme, Bye.

_Harry Potter._

**Murtilla:**

Hola, claro que puedes escribirme si lo deseas... Estaré esperando tu recado, Gracias...

_Harry Potter_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Les gustó?... eso espero, bueno, también espero que perdonen a Draco, ya saben como es de grosero.. jejeejej, bueno, gracias por todos sus reviews y comentarios, en serio... lo digo de corazón!!

Saludos y Abrazos!! (Dark Guy... sé que los trajiste desde Suiza.. si no simplemente no los hubiera aceptado... un Malfoy no acepta cualquier cosa... Muaajajaajajajaaja xP... Muchos besos y abrazos!!!)

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!!! ENTIENDEN???!!! jajajajaja xP


	7. Martes X

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potte me pertenecen, todos son de su autora J.K.Rowling...

Otro capítulo más, espero sea de su agrado!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martes díax

Muggles, dejenme decirles que me he pasado unos días muy pesados... y es que es algo que indudablemente no merezco... ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi si soy un ser hermoso, bello y perfecto?... Ahora sí que estoy convencido en que Merlín me odia... pero porque me tiene envidia el maldito...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDRACO RESPONDExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thyia:** Yo no me rindo ante nada y ante nadie... ¿te queda claro??, Soy un Malfoy!! Todos deberían rendirse ante mi! Y... Merlín... ¿tu en verdad crees que Potter me pueda llegar a superar en algo?? Lo dudo mucho... muggle...

**Ginna Isabela Ryddle:** ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me rinda ante Potter??... es algo que NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A HACER¿entiendes?... Salazar, solo de pensar en que pasaría si me hago novio de Potter de verdad... Merlín... Por cierto... sería interesante saber quien fue la mujer con la que tu padre te tuvo... ¿me lo podrías decir? (sonriendo sexy x3).

**m:** (vaya nombre tan extraño... ¿?)... espero, muggle, te estés refiriendo a los demás con eso que dijiste... no querrás tener a un Malfoy molesto tras de ti... ¿verdad?... Muaajajajajajajaja...

**Machan sleuth Ragnarok:** ¿Debo entender que te dio un ataque de risa y no pudiste escribir, muggle?... eres predecible... aunque sé que me sigues amando... lo puedo sentir, soy irresistible xP.

**LadyRoseAnnMalfoy: **¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ??????... ¿es una broma, eh??... tu... hija mía y de... Potter?????... ¿es en serio??????... Ah, ya lo sé!! Eres un muggle intrigoso que me quiere jugar una broma, no??... ¿acaso ves que me estoy riendo??...¿sabes con quien te estás metiendo?... Aunque eres de slytherin, seguro que un hijo mío indudablemente sería de Slytherin... y eso que quieres, que enamore a Potter, déjame decirte que seguro será algo inevitable, ya que, nadie se resiste a mis encantos...

_P.D.¿Es en serio?... ¿estas segura que eres hija mía y de Potter??... ¿y que dijeron mis padres acerca de esto??..._

**Nadia op:** ¿Una escena de celos con Potter?... no sería mala idea, seguro con lo estúpido y noble que es ese patético Gryffindor se pondría a pedirme perdón... y yo a hacerme del rogar... y él suplicándome de rodillas, llorando ante mi, buscando mi perdón... Merlín, que hermosa imagen... tal vez lo tome en cuenta...

**wattysnape:** ¿Qué no toquen a mi padrino?... vaya gustos los tuyos... por cierto, ni te atrevas a hacerme una maldición, eh? ... pero vaya falta de respeto hacia mi!!... ¿qué no entienden aún que están hablando con un Malfoy??... No soy cualquier cosa!!!... Merlín...

**angeldarkladyhana:** Sí, si hay problema si me llamas Draco... ya que no recuerdo que en ningún momento les haya dado alguna autorización para que se tomen esa clase de libertades para conmigo, no es así, muggle??... Otra!! De donde sacas que soy Narcisista???... es que no entienden, verdad?... yo solo hablo lo que veo, y si me veo perfecto, sexy y hermoso lo tengo que decir, no lo crees??... Bueno, te perdono solo porque al parecer te das cuenta que soy un bombón... ¿¿Medio payaso YO???...oye tu me odias!!! Verdad??... Pero claro, amas a Potter... era natural el que me estuvieras echando tantas piedras, no es así?... ¿y que te hace pensar que voy a violar a Potter??

O sea hasta estás defendiendo a Theo y a los demás!!!! ... Tu si que me odias, muggle, y déjame decirte que no son mis esclavos personales... son mis amigos... los cuales me están ayudando (cómo no... nada más de acordarme lo que me hicieron esos estúpidos...)... bueno, te decía que me están ayudando porque así les conviene hacerlo¿ok?

**Dark Guy:** Muggle... en serio... no me hagas reír, por favor... ¿cómo piensas que un "patético muggle" como tu podría siquiera acercarse al tenebroso?? Eso sin mencionar el que crees que podrás hablar con él!! JAJAAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJAJA... Salazar... sí que eres cómico. Por cierto, ya quiero ver que intentes el siquiera acercarte a mi padre... el cual, por si no lo sabes, detesta a los muggles... jajajaajajaajaja,... vaya, en serio eres gracioso... MUGGLE!!

_**(...¿Debes de estarte muriendo por saber quien soy en verdad? Piensa "Dray", si es que puedes claro esta...)**_

Oye... ¿porqué dices eso?... pues quien diablos eres??... es que acaso te conozco??... y si te conozco... ruega a Merlín porque no te descubra, porque lo lamentarás! Nadie se burla de un Malfoy¿entiendes?... (Pero que se creen??...)

**Murtilla: **Salazar, tu crees que si la idiotez de Potter fuera contagiosa, no lo hubieran mantenido encerrado y lejos de la gente a ese imbécil??... aunque no estaría de más el que lo hicieran... jeje... ya me imagino a Potter encerrado... (suspiro). Por cierto, Murtilla, a mi nadie me amenaza¿oíste?... y no creo que termine prendado del estúpido de Potter... porque claro que no puedo... no, no puedo... ¿verdad?... Merlín tu me haces dudar!!... y no deberías hacerlo, entiendes?

Bueno, pues contestándote lo otro acerca de Theo, déjame contarte que sí!! Por fin lo encontró el bueno para nada de Theo!!... aunque ... bueno, tu lo verás... Muaaajajajajajaja.

**Valerimerope:** ¿De Slytherin?... y te he visto?... no recuerdo tu nombre... lo tendré en cuenta... Bien, oye¿Verdad que si soy guapo?, se nota que tu si que me has visto, verdad?... claro! Soy todo ¿a poco lo dudabas?, soy lo único bueno que tiene Hogwarts, aunque ya después que lo compré me encargaré de mejorarlo completamente... claro esta.

**nadeshda vyacheslav**: Merlín... sí que soy sexy, eh?.. jajajajajaja, Salazar, porque me habrán creado tan perfecto y endemoniadamente bello?... voy a terminar volviendo loco a todos aquí... (suspiro) y es que nadie se resiste a mi... x3

¿También crees que Theo es sexy???... oye! Yo soy el único sexy ... xP

**ale**¿Qué nunca pensaste que yo llegará a ser así de "chistoso", muggle??.. ¿¿Es que piensas que soy tu payaso, eh??...¿¿YO COMEDIANTE?? pero vaya atrevimiento!!!!... le diré a mi padre... estás en serios problemas, muggle... sería mejor que cuidaras tus espaldas...

Debo aclararte algo, el que va a salir quemado de todo esto es Potter... muggle quisquillosa...

**Misuzu:** ¿Hay montajes míos en el "internente"????... ¿cómo???... ¿quién los hizo... fuiste tu muggle¡confiesa!!

Bien, pasando a otras cosas... estoy conciente de que el mundo entero admira y envidia mi sensual belleza... claro, estaría ciego si no lo notara... pero en fin, yo sabía que el ser espectacularmente sexy me acarrearía problemas y envidias... como las de ustedes, muggles... ;)

¿Qué Potter se trae algo?... crees que pueda traer algo más a parte de su estupidez innata??.. Muaajajaajajaja... ah que Potter... ese si es un PAYASO... ¿oíste **"ale"**????... (estos muggles...). Bien, o sea, eres adivina acaso, muggle?.. cómo puedes estar segura que perderé esta apuesta??... lee mis labios... Y-O N-O V-O-Y A P-E-R-D-E-R...

**Anne:** Muggle, no puedo cuestionar nada de lo que has dicho, ya que solamente he encontrado verdad en tus palabras...

_**(..."eres guapo, inteligente, atractivo, sexy, un seductor, etc. Y ke Potter no tiene nada ke hacer a tu lado"...)**_

Anne, tu sí que me conoces... puedo verlo... y efectivamente, Potter no es nada a mi lado... (y tienes razón, tal vez sus bonitos ojos esmeraldas sean lo único que tiene bueno ese gryffindor...). Muy bien, muggle, tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia... un beso (pero de lejos, eh??) para ti...

**Kido Antrax:** Debo decirte, muggle, que yo escribí correctamente tu nombre, solo que esta contupadora tiene mente propia y me cambia las palabras sin que me de cuenta, ok? Bien. ¿Continuar pronto, no?... claro, si todos ustedes muggles son unos intrigosos... lo sabía... pero aún así sé que me aman... x3

**piri-chan.anti-kikio:** Yo sé que mi vida es hermosa y apasionante, muggle... y en cuánto al regalo que le hice al cicatrizado, déjame decirte que esa no es la típica clase de regalos que damos los Malfoy, absolutamente no. Por ejemplo, podría regalar un anillo de oro mágico con un diamante costoso incrustado en él... eso, muggle, sería un regalo digno de un Malfoy... pero la paleta, bueno, pues debo decir que fue lo primero que tuve a mano en ese momento...

¿Hacerle caso a Blaise?... quizás después, ya que ahora estoy enojado con él... bueno, te podrás dar cuenta en este escrito... y¿por qué todos piensan que hago bonita pareja con Potter??

**loves Harry**¿Con qué engreído y falta de cerebro, no??... cómo se ve que amas a ese Potter, muggle... puedo ver claramente como es que me odias, pero bien... no te puedo culpar porque sé que hablas de pura envidia... y celos¿no? Muaajajajajajajjaa... y con que deseas que me salga mal la apuesta?... ¿tu también quieres que termine siendo pareja de Potter, verdad?

**YO:** ¿Qué admita que me gusto el beso de Potter?... podríamos hablar de otra cosa?...

**Claudia:** ¿En verdad crees que puedo salir lastimado YO??? muggles, ustedes si que me dejan pensando... en serio... ¿crees que podría sufrir con esto?... más bien creo que el que va a salir lastimado y llorando va a ser ese "Potter"... aunque estoy seguro que le sienta bien ese papel ya que siempre a sido un mártir... siempre sintiéndose la víctima... patético gryffindor...

Bueno y con respecto a lo que querías que le dijera a Theo, debo decirte que ya no será necesario... pronto te darás cuenta... Muaaajajajajajaja xP

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven:** ¿Tu eres el muggle que siempre me tira de piedras y luego me dice que soy lindo y eso, verdad?... Créeme, que yo me vería hermoso de pareja de quien fuera porque simplemente soy perfectamente lindo y embellezco todo a mi alrededor, si no lo crees pregúntale a mi madre... y en cuánto a ser pareja de Potter... ya van varias veces que me lo dicen, eh?... en cuánto a la apuesta, así es, dura un mes... un mes en el que Potter se volverá loco por mi... lo aseguro xP

El archivo... ¿se están quemando por saber que es, no? jajajajajaj, bueno, debo decirles que muy pronto lo sabrán...

**PaloDarksly:** De modo que eres de Slytherin... ¿te he visto?... vieras que me he encontrado a muchos que dicen ser de Slytherin... deberíamos juntarnos y tramar un plan en contra de Potter... Muaaajajajajajajaja...

Por cierto... ¿y sabes manejar la contupadora?... Verdad que esos muggles son extraños??... me pregunto como inventarán esta clase de aparatos...

**Riouko**: Lo sé, muggle, soy adictivo... soy como una droga... la más fuerte, me pruebas y ya no puedes vivir sin mi...Muaaaajajajajajajaja...

En serio que crees que estoy tratando de enamorar a Potter??... sabes, muggle?, primeramente, no se si sería una buena idea esa... ya que de ser así, mis padres me aborrecerían de por vida... además de que estar viviendo todos los días al lado de ese... Potter... Merlín... nada más de pensarlo... comer con él, dormir con él... despertarme con él... besarme con él... abrazarme con él... tener relaciones con él... (suspiro)... No muggle, estás mal... quizás Potter es quien lo desee, porque yo no!

**arlet villarreal:** A ver, a ver, muggle... vámonos despacio... sí, sé que todos me aman... solamente los ciegos no lo harían... y por otra parte... ¿qué te hace pensar que soy novio del cara-rajada?... solo es una apuesta la cual terminará en un mes... si no antes, y eso si hago que Potter se arrepienta.. Muaajajajajajajaja...

**FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter:** ¿Cómo piensas que yo le haría un favor a un muggle???... pero te perdono porqué te preocupas por mi bienestar... si¿a poco no soy alguien muy lindo?... bueno, muggle, también te mando besos a ti (pero de lejos...). Pronto sabrás que esconde ese cicatrizado en la contupadora... Merlín... si que pasé un fin de semana fatal... snif, snif... pero no tiene nada que ver con Potter, ni con lo que descubrí, ok?

**Sarhaliene:** ¿¿THEO CON LONGBOTTOM???... Merlín, alguien debería hablar con Theo... muy seriamente... en serio...

¿Los Gryffindor son adictivos..?? NO MAS QUE YO!!!! ... ¿qué te pasa???... además... ¿qué experiencia tienes tu con los gryffindors?... ¿quién eres???... ¡dímelo!!

**Amidala Granger:** ¿Acabar enamorado de Potter?... Merlín... (ya me duele la cabeza... snif, snif... ustedes me hacen sufrir...).. Bueno, Amidala, déjame decirte que ya descubrí que es lo que esconde ese estúpido de Potter en su contupadora... así que solo estoy pensando en cómo sacarle provecho a eso ahora... Sí, así es... y ustedes me van a ayudar... Por cierto, no te ha dicho nada Granger acerca de que me estés escribiendo??

**Lonely. Julie**: Mira muggle¿o tu tampoco eres un muggle?... porque mira que me he encontrado a gente de dentro de Hogwarts, eh?... y pues, no sé que decirte en cuánto a lo de Harry... ¿Harry?... Salazar, quiero decir ¡¡¡¡POTTER!!!! .. Merlín!!! Mira lo que estoy diciendo... mejor ya no hablar...

Ok, brujas, magos y demás compañeros de Hogwarts... ¿sabían que voy a comprar el colegio?, tal vez es hora de que comiencen a ver de parte de quien están¿no lo creen? Muaaajajajajajajajajaj... Bueno, como les decía, me han dejado bastante confundido y demás, no sé que esperar ahora de esta apuesta. Además de que he pasado estos días que no había escrito, muy triste.. bueno, triste no... pero pensando sí... estuve pensando mucho. Me enteré de lo que Potter tenía oculto y déjenme decirles que en el próximo día se enteran porque en esté me quedé corto... así que ya mañana sabrán lo que guarda tan celosamente ese cicatrizado.

También he estado pensando en que haré... como aprovechar aquella información, así que tal vez ustedes me den su opinión, pero claro, ya que les cuente acerca de lo de Potter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otro día más, Merlín... que fin de semana pasé... no se lo deseo a nadie... Lo sé, quieren saber que fue lo que sucedió que me dejo así, verdad? Pues bien, les contaré para que no estén ahí con sus caras de intriga, viéndome así... así precisamente... ok.

Todo empezó en el estúpido receso del viernes... cómo recordarán, le dije al imbécil y patético de Potter que nos veríamos en nuestra hora libre... Salazar, porqué habré dicho eso??... –se lleva las manos a la cara en un gesto de eterna preocupación-.. bien, les decía que ... (han notado que no los he insultado ahora??... merlín, si que estoy mal... snif, snif...) ok, ok¿dónde iba?... ah sí, el estúpido receso... pues si, muggles, yo me dirigía hacia el patio central, tan bien vestido y con mi porte elegante y sofisticado... claro, soy yo! Pues iba saliendo de uno de los pasillos cuando me salieron a mi paso Pansy Parkinson y Millicent, con unas caras de odio... Salazar... porque seré tan hermoso y codiciable?? Ok, pues ahí estaban el par de chicas mirándome amenazadoramente, sude frío, lo juro.

-Pansy... Millicent... ¿qué sucede?

-Draco¿cómo pudiste?? -me cuestionó Pansy casi llorando y aventándome muy molesta... pero que le pasaba a esta estúpida??, quien se había creído que era para maltratarme así??

¿Qué diablos te pasa, Pansy?? –le pregunté molesto, y claro no era para menos, nadie en su sano juicio estrujaba así al heredero de los Malfoy... maldita Pansy...

-¿Qué hacías besando a Potter?? –me preguntó y esta vez si estaba llorando. Ok, ya comenzaba a impacientarme, yo primeramente no era el novio oficial de Pansy... que era lo que ella juraba ante todos... y segunda, no tenía que darle ninguna explicación de mis actos a nadie, mucho menos a esa chica que se sentía con todo el derecho de sentirse mi novia.

Son asuntos míos, Pansy, cosas que no te conciernen... así que con permiso y déjame en paz...

-Ah no Draco, no te vas a ir así tan fácil... –me dijo mientras me sujetaba del brazo, Merlín, pero que falta de respeto hacia mí!!!... esa Pansy si que se encontraba ya en problemas conmigo...

¿Quién te crees que eres para estarme jaloneando así, estúpida perra?? –le grité ya muy molesto, claro, no iba a dejar que me maltratara nadie!!

-Draco¿qué te pasa? –me preguntó esta vez Millicent mientras abrazaba a la llorosa de Pansy... malditas arpías... -¿porqué estás actuando así?, Merlín, si que estás volviéndote loco!, besándote con Potter delante de todos y ahora tratando así a Pansy, que te quiere mucho¿qué estas loco?

Ok, lo admito... me pasé con Pansy pero ella también lo hizo conmigo¿no? nadie tiene derecho de maltratarme, ni siquiera mis padres! Así que era natural el que me sintiera molesto ante aquella falta de modales hacía mi. Bien, como soy todo un caballero y respondiendo a mi buena educación, la cual me enseño a ser un caballero ante las damas; procedí a disculparme (forzosamente) ante Pansy.

Pansy... lo siento, es solo que me molesta que me estés estrujando... así que por tu bien, espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer¿entiendes?

-Claro Draco –me contestó con sus ojos rojizos y lacrimosos- y por el bien tuyo espero que me expliques que es lo que está pasando entre tu y ese horrible Gryffindor...

¿Por mi bien??, acaso me estaba amenazando esa estúpida??... Salazar, si que necesitaba que alguien le dijera quienes eran sus superiores, así que le sonreí y comencé a acariciarle su mejilla junto con su lacio cabello negro. Se sonrojó, claro, era natural... soy alguien único e irresistible en verdad...

Querida Pansy... –le sonreí... Merlín, a que soy arrebatadoramente sexy, no? jajajajaja, que deleite ser yo!! x3- esas no son maneras de hablar con un Malfoy... ¿lo sabías?... mucho menos el que me trates de amenazar... ¿oíste, estúpida? –le dije con una dulce sonrisa- espero que entiendas que yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti...

(Así que me tratas como si fuera una basura, no Draco?.. bien, veamos quien trata así a quien...) –Muy bien Draco querido... pero entonces espero que si le des una buena explicación a tus padres, ya que si no me lo cuentas, mandaré a mi lechuza para informarles acerca de que su único heredero está besándose con el enemigo...

No te atreverías, Pansy...

-No lo crees? –me sonrió altiva- ponme a prueba, querido...

Maldita Pansy... sí que este día iba a ser muy largo y difícil para mi. No quisiera ni imaginarme el rostro de mi padre al enterarse de lo que estoy haciendo... y mi madre... seguramente lloraría por esto... Merlín, eso sí que era algo que no quisiera experimentar, además si eso es lo que ella quiere hacer, que lo haga! estoy seguro que mis padres me creerían más a mí cuando les dijera que todo eso era una mentira.

Y tu crees que mis padres te iban a creer más a ti que a mi? –claro, estaba totalmente seguro que mis padres nunca dudarían de su amado hijo... aunque pensándolo mejor, mi padre es... no, ni pensarlo...

-¿Deseas que lo averigüemos, querido...? la verdad es que yo no pierdo nada, Draco, en cambio estoy segura que tu si que pierdes... y mucho...

¡Diablos!... bien, esta bien Pansy... tu ganas... (maldita embustera) ok, que rayos quieres saber?

-¿Qué hacías besadote con Potter?

Eso... besarme...

-Por Salazar, Draco!! Y lo dices tan así... como si no fuera nada!!

Es que no lo es, Pansy... me estaba besando con Potter porque estoy tratando de ganarle una apuesta... y estoy totalmente seguro que así será...

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?

Una muy difícil... tengo que fingir ser el novio del estúpido gryffindor por un mes, y si gano, simplemente Potter pasará a ser mi elfo doméstico por dos semana... ¿te imaginas toda la felicidad que eso me traerá?... Merlín, que hermoso será ver a ese patético de Potter humillado a mis pies y rebajándose a la par de un elfo doméstico sirviendo a mis órdenes... ¿no es simplemente algo tentador?

-Draco, querido¿te sientes bien?...

Claro... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que estas diciendo??... sí, si ganas Potter será tu elfo doméstico por 2 SEMANAS, en cambio, tu te estás rebajando a ser el novio de ese gryffindor por TODO UN MES!!

Vaya... no lo había pensado de ese modo...

-Y si no ganas, Draco?.. que pasaría?

Potter me quita la contupadora que le gané en otra apuesta...

-O sea, todo esto es por una tonta "con... tupadora"?.. ¿así se llama ese aparato donde te la pasas metido ahora?

Pues... sí...

-Draco... amor... ¿qué está pasando contigo?

¿Pasándome?? (pero que esta insinuando esta imbécil??) o sea, estás igual que Blaise pensando en que soy un estúpido, no es así?

-No, yo no pienso eso de ti... solo que ... bueno, es que... te estás arriesgando mucho solo por un tonto aparato muggle...

Sí, y ese tonto aparato muggle es lo que tiene ahorita de cabeza al cicatrizado... y estoy seguro que algo esconde en él...

-Potter tiene algo escondido en ese aparato?

Claro Pansy... y a de ser algo importante para que Potter esté tratando por todos los medios de obtenerlo de vuelta...

-Bueno, si es así, Draco... esta bien, pero solo te hago una advertencia... no te acerques tanto a Potter... no es alguien que esté a tu altura, querido...

Lo sé Pansy... nadie está a mi altura en realidad... (claro, soy perfecto... x3).

Y así sucedió antes de que saliera por fin a mi querido receso en el cual el cuestionado gryffindor estaba de pie, sólo, sentado en la orilla de la fuente central viendo hacia dónde yo me encontraba... ¿sonriéndose?... la verdad que no lo sé... Iba a seguir mi camino cuando me salieron al paso (nuevamente... este día si que iba a ser largo...) Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise, mirándome con una cara llena de decepción y más cosas... (gulp).

Pasa algo? –les pregunté sin dejarme intimidar por sus miraditas...

-Claro, definitivamente esta pasando algo contigo, Draco...

Y que supones que es lo que me esta pasando, Goyle???

-No lo sé, pensaba que tal vez tu podrías explicárnoslo...

¿Qué no se los ha contado Blaise, aún? –por supuesto!! Estaba seguro que el chismoso de Blaise ya les había contado acerca de mi apuesta con Potter... (Salazar, ese gryffindor si que me estaba creando dolores de cabeza a mil por segundo... y aún faltaba lo que sucedería en el resto del día... Merlín, como sufro... snif, snif...).

-Te refieres a lo de tu "estúpida apuesta", Draco?

Sí... oye!! No es estúpida!!!!!

-No, claro que no... –se rió burlón...( ya empezaba a sentirme humillado por mis "amigos"... vaya calamidad...).

No se estén burlando, entienden?? –les dirigí una mirada de advertencia- no querrán meterse en problemas conmigo...

-Sería mejor que tu no te estuvieras metiendo en problemas solo, Draco. Mira que rebajarte con ese... Potter. Estoy seguro que si tu padre te viera te quitaba el apellido Malfoy.

Diablos... en serio que me sentía mal... ¿yo no siendo un Malfoy? Eso era terrible!! Preferiría morir antes de dejar de ser Malfoy!!! Y estaba completamente seguro que eso pasaría si mi padre se enterara de que era el novio de Potter... aunque solo fuera por un mes y por una apuesta... Merlín, si que me odias en verdad...

Pues sería mejor que no se enterara de esto... Crabbe... lo mismo va para ustedes dos, Goyle y Blaise...

Vamos Draco... –me sonrió Blaise- nosotros no pensamos hacerte eso... nosotros pensamos hacerte otra cosa...

¿De que demonios están hablando? (ok, esas miraditas ya me estaban dando miedo...)

-Draco, entiende... lo hacemos por tu bien... –me dijo Goyle mientras se acercaba a mi, Merlín... si que eran de dar miedo mis "amigos".

Pero... ¿qué es lo que piensan hacer??

Es por tu bien, querido dragón... –fue lo que me dijo Blaise mientras sacaba su varita y me apuntaba con ella. Yo iba a sacar la mía igualmente, pero no me di cuenta cuando Crabbe y Goyle me tenían sujeto de los brazos para que no hiciera nada. Merlín, no pude evitar poner una mirada de espanto a la vez que me sentía traicionado por mis supuestos amigos... sentía como el corazón me latía más rápidamente y de pronto, oí como Blaise conjuraba un hechizo contra mi.

-Petrificus Totalus!!

Maldición... solo pude sentir como me ponía duro como una piedra, sin poder moverme ni hacer ningún movimiento. Vi como era llevado de nuevo a las mazmorras y metido en mi habitación para después ver como mis "amigos" (malditos imbéciles...) se iban y me dejaban ahí encerrado. ¿Verdad que estaba teniendo un día de perros?.. Merlín, eso era algo que yo no merecía!!! Salazar... pero vaya que se aprovechaban... de verdad que es muy difícil el ser un sexy hermoso heredero como yo!...

Pues les contaré, muggles, que ahí estuve encerrado hasta que se hizo de noche y llegó por fin de vuelta, Theo y me liberó. En verdad que estaba molesto... no, molesto no, estaba endiablado con mis compañeros... Maldita sea, hacerme esto a mi!! A mi!!! Se iban a arrepentir de haberlo hecho, de eso estaba seguro...

-¿Qué te pasó Draco?

El imbécil de Blaise me lanzó un hechizo...

-Pero, porque haría eso?

¿Porqué? –lo miré incrédulo... Salazar, estaba seguro de que ya todo Slytherin sabía acerca de mi apuesta con Potter y que todos tratarían de evitar el que siguiera con eso, por eso no podía entender como era posible que el imbécil de Theo no se enterara de nada...- me preguntas porqué, Theo?? ... creo que es muy notable el hecho de que NO quieren que siga con esa apuesta¿no lo crees?

-Ah... –vi como se sonrió ese estúpido!!! Maldito Theo...

Mucha risa, no Theo??

-No, claro que no Draco... es solo que veo que no es muy bien vista tu relación con Potter. Por cierto... me pidió que te entregara esto...

Y si, Theo me dio un pedazo de pergamino, lo abrí y procedí a leerlo... si, definitivamente esa horrible y espantosa letra era de Potter...

Draco 

Vi lo que te sucedió, por eso mismo no me molestó el hecho de que no pudieras cumplir tu promesa de encontrarte conmigo en el receso... te entiendo (y eso ya es mucho de mi parte... entenderte... digo, quien lo hace?? JAJAJA)... Bueno, rubio presumido... perdón, "amor"... (jajajajajajaja) Sé que mañana sábado nos llevaran de excursión a Hogsmeade, así que espero verte ahí...

Harry Potter... tu novio... (jajajajajajajajjaa).

_P.D. es risa de felicidad, eh? JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJA... Merlín... xD..._

Muy bien... al parecer Potter esta muy risueño... risa de felicidad?? Si como no... maldito gryffindor, pero estoy seguro que sufrirá ese maldito... lo podría apostar... (no Salazar, más apuestas no...) bueno, lo prometo... Harry Potter "patético, imbécil y estúpido Gryffindor" se arrepentirá de burlarse de Draco Malfoy...

Maldito Potter...

-Y que decía tu carta... Draco?

Nada que te incumba, Theo... oye, por cierto... ¿cómo es que ese baboso te dio la carta para que me la entregarás?... ¿cómo pudiste prestarte para eso?

(Diablos... y ahora que le digo?... ¿que es porque soy novio de Seamus que me llevo bien con los Gryffindors?... No!! definitivamente mejor me callo). –Pues verás Draco... la verdad es que venía camino a las mazmorras y Potter se acercó a mi para pedirme ese favor, me dijo que era muy importante y que tenía que ver contigo... así que opté por hacerle el favor...

Mmmh... no seas tan amable con los gryffindors, Theo... y dime¿ya pudiste descubrir que es lo que ese imbécil tiene guardado en la contupadora?

-¿Sabes Draco?... –me sonrío travieso... en verdad que eso me alegro un poco... sabía que Theo podría lograrlo!- ... me encontré algo que te va a hacer feliz... creo que he encontrado lo que Potter guardaba en su computadora...

Theo... te quiero maldito slytherin... sabía que podía confiar en ti –le dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja... en verdad que Nott era a partir de ese momento mi mejor amigo... (y no, no soy ningún interesado... xP). –Bueno... dime que es!

-Déjame prender la computadora y te lo mostraré...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DESDE GRYFFINDOR

**Thyia**

¿Aún no encuentra el archivo?... bien!!, eso es bueno. Pero¿porqué quieres que lo encuentre?

_Harry Potter._

**LadyRoseAnnMalfoy**

Nah... ¿en serio eres mi hija?... ¿y de Malfoy?... me tienes consternado, en serio... nunca me imaginé que tendría una hija con ese rubio... pero... bueno, es que se me hace aún algo increíble... pero¿cómo estás?... ¿se porta bien ese presumido de Malfoy con nosotros?... en verdad que me tienes asombrado... nunca lo hubiera imaginado...

Entonces estás en Slytherin... ¿aún está Snape como líder de la casa de las serpientes¿qué pasó con Dumbledore y McGonagall... aún están ahí?... Merlín, si que hay muchas cosas que me gustaría saber del futuro!! A ver... veamos... ¿le gané a Voldemort?... bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, si eres mi hija.. seguramente sobreviví... ¿verdad? Jejejeje...

Dices que Malfoy me quiere??... vaya... eso es algo que aún lo dudo... Bueno, y hablando de otras cosas Rose... ¿pensabas que si eres de Slytherin no te iba a querer?... Merlín, no pienses eso!! Yo amaría igual a mis hijos ya fueran de cualquier casa en Hogwarts, es más, quiero que sepas que si en verdad eres mi hija, yo te amaría a pesar de cualquier cosa... Y dices que estamos en espera de tu hermanito?... dime una cosa... ¿quién es el que esta embarazado...???? O.O

_Harry Potter_

**Nadia op**

Jajajajaja, oye no es tan mala idea, eh?.. jajajajaajaja, ya me imagino la cara de Malfoy. Pues fíjate que si he estado pensando en otra cosa porque ese maldito rubio al parecer no piensa retractarse... ¿qué me recomiendas hacer?

_Harry Potter_

**wattysnape**

Gracias por tus saludos!! Y mira, yo con todo gusto podría ir y decirle al profesor Snape que le mandas un beso pero no estoy muy seguro de cómo lo acepte proviniendo de mí, jejeje. (Aunque estoy seguro que le bajaría puntos a Gryffindor... eso ni dudarlo).

_Harry Potter_

**angeldarkladyhana**

¿En serio quieres saberlo?... es que es algo muy personal, en serio. Créeme que de haber sabido que la computadora ya no sería mía, nunca hubiera escrito ni guardado aquellos documentos...

_Harry Potter_

**Dark Guy**

Gracias por tus ánimos, pero dime una cosa... ¿porqué escribiste esto?... -_"Pf porque escribiste eso??, no te autorice.. (Tú no me das ordenes ò.ó, en fin)"-._..¿estabas bajo un imperius? Dime, quizás pueda ayudarte...

_Harry Potter_

**Murtilla**

Hola, murtilla. ¿Porqué piensas que quiero estresar a Malfoy?... yo no deseo hacer eso, más bien me tiene estresado el que no me quiera devolver la computadora. Pero pierde cuidado, ya que no pienso hacerle nada malo; ya que obviamente yo no soy como él. ¿Eres de Slytherin, verdad? Claro, dudo mucho el que un Hufflepuffe o un Ravenclaw esté defendiendo tanto a ese presumido.

Pues déjame decirte que acerca de que Malfoy se ponga el uniforme de quidditch, pues... ya se lo he visto antes... ¿porqué lo dices?... ¿hay algo que debería notar?... (espero me digas). Y en lo del beso de Malfoy pues... jejeje... mejor no hablar de eso...

_Harry Potter_

**Valerimerope**

Wow!! Jajaja... nadie me había dicho eso antes... Gracias!

_Harry Potter_

**nadeshda vyacheslav**

Vaya, me dejaste con una sonrisa en la boca..jajaja.. muchas gracias por las cosas que me dices. Y en cuánto a Malfoy, pues¿qué te podría decir?... yo no pienso hacerlo sufrir... es más si estaría de mi mano, quizás te podría prometer que si lo cuidaría y quizás hasta lo llegara a querer como tu deseas, pero veámoslo bien, es Draco Malfoy... lo que es igual a "nunca va a pasar"... Bye!

_Harry Potter_

**Ale**

No te preocupes, no pienso dejarme tan fácil... y darle un escarmiento a Malfoy?... no sé si podría hacerlo... aunque no estaría mal el tratar de llevarlo a cabo...

_Harry Potter_

**Misuzu-chan**

Te prometo que no estoy tramando nada, solo que Malfoy me devuelva la computadora... cosa que no quiere hacer ese engreído... Así que no te preocupes, ya que no pienso en hacerle nada a ese rubio presumido.

P.D. en cuánto al beso... mejor no hablar... jajajaja...

_Harry Potter_

**piri-chan.anti-kikio**

¡En serio te gustan mis ojos?... los saque de mi madre, gracias en serio. Entonces piensas que si lo sigo besando, terminará aburriéndose y así acabará retractándose de la apuesta?... ¿crees que funcione?

_Harry Potter_

**loves Harry**

¿Tratar de ser frío?... es decir, que me comporte distante con él?... algo así como que no le tomará tanta importancia a ese rubio, verdad?... Pues no se oye tan mal, creo que lo voy a hacer. Gracias por el consejo y te mando también besos!!

_Harry Potter_

**YO**

Gracias por el consejo, en verdad que pienso hacerlo, ya lo verás! Y... lo siento, no puedo decirte es que es algo muy personal... nadie lo sabe, bueno, solo Hermione y Ron.

_Harry Potter_

**Claudia**

No tramo nada en contra de ese presumido y no sé como piensas que podría ser correspondido por él si solamente se la ha pasado humillándome en todos estos años. Sé que me besó, pero no tienes porqué envidiarme ya que lo hizo por la apuesta. Estoy seguro que no fue de corazón ese beso.

_Harry Potter_

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven**

¿Qué que voy a hacer con ese rubio de Malfoy?... pues me gustaría hacerle un imperius y hacer que me devuelva la computadora, pero no puedo...

Gracias por pensar así de mi!!

_Harry Potter_

**Riouko**

¿Sabes? Las primeras apuestas que hice con él, realmente pensaba que Malfoy nunca las aceptaría, pues... veámoslo así, soy yo, Harry Potter a quien odia desde ese ridículo día en que no le quise dar la mano en señal de amistad... Y ahora que veo esto, no puedo evitar el preguntarme¿cómo es que aceptó el ser mi novio aún a sabiendas que me odia?... digo, imagínate si me hubiera hecho Snape esa apuesta (es un decir, no lo malinterpretes wattysnape) digo, simplemente la hubiera rechazado!!, es por eso que no entiendo el porqué Malfoy aceptó hacerla. Bueno, y en cuánto a lo de que tengo guardado en la computadora... lo siento mucho, en serio, pero no puedo decírtelo.. me da pena. Es algo muy personal. Gracias por tu apoyo!

_Harry Potter_

**FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter**

Gracias Fefiiittah, créanme, nadie me había dicho esas cosas antes... jajajajaa, que patético soy, verdad? Bueno, mira, de verdad que me da mucha pena no poder comentarles acerca de lo que escribí en la computadora, es que es algo bien personal y me da pena que se sepa... ¿me entiendes?. Bueno, pues... mira que el que nos veamos como una bonita pareja, dista mucho de poder llegar a serlo... ya que, bueno, tu conoces a Malfoy como es, verdad? Yo también te mando besos y abrazos! Bye.

_Harry Potter_

**Sarhaliene**

¿Usar la capa para ir a Slytherin?... nunca me había pasado por la cabeza... quizás lo haga, aunque... no me sé la contraseña de la casa de las serpientes... que mala pata tengo...

_Harry Potter_

**Lonely. Julie**

Gracias Julie! Yo también los quiero mucho! Créeme, nunca antes me habían dado tantas muestras ni palabras de afecto como hasta ahora, se los agradezco bastante. Gracias nuevamente.

_Harry Potter_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, porque andaba media floja, en serio. Bueno, les prometo que me esforzaré más en el próximo. En donde por fin sabremos que es lo que oculta Potter en la computadora. Muaajajajajajajajaja... (esperemos que no sea alguna estupidez.. jajajajajaja xP)

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y ya saben, sigo esperándolos¿¿ENTENDIDO??.. jajajaja xP


	8. El fin de semana

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

Otro capítulo más... tuve que subirlo de nuevo!! espero que no haya creado ningun problema y que puedan leerlo bien...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otro día más en mi perfecta vida... la cual ya comienza a mortificarme... Merlín¿porqué un chico rubio, hermoso y aristocrático como yo tengo que pasar por estas cosas?, no simplemente no es justo... bueno, mejor contestaré a sus comentarios y demás...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **DRACO RESPONDE** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lonely. Julie**¿Burlándose en su carta?... pues, déjame decirte muggle, que ahora veremos quien es el que se burla de quien...

**piri-chan.anti-kikio:** Quizás tengas razón, podría sacar provecho con esto que me acabo de descubrir... y pedirle así a Potter a que haga lo que yo desee... ¿qué sería bueno pedirle?... ser mi elfo doméstico es algo que tengo pensado de hacía rato ya... pero con esto que me enteré... no sé, quizás pueda sacar aún más provecho. En cuánto a Pansy, jajajajjaja, vaya, al parecer la pobre Pansy tiene enemigos... aunque claro, como dudarlo?, si es tan exquisitamente irritante... pero desgraciadamente no puedo hacerle nada, ya que mi educación me lo prohíbe... aunque no me faltan las ganas de hacerlo... veré como le hago, además ella no me importa mucho...

**n-darcy:** ¿Necesitas saber lo que esconde Potter, muggle intrigosa?... claro, obvio en ti... Muaajajajajaajajaj xP... Bueno, pues ahora lo descubrirás...

**Misuzu-chan:** ¿TU MAS LINDA QUE YOOOO?... JAJAJAAJAJAAJAJAAJAJAJAJA.. permite que me ría, envidiosa!!... Nadie, absolutamente nadie nos llega a los talones en cuanto a belleza a la familia Malfoy... ¿¿OISTE??... todos están por debajo de nosotros, por si no lo sabías... vaya falta de respeto... además¿cómo estás tan segura que voy a perder, eh??... y por cierto, si es verdad que en otra vida fuiste una slytherin... ¿dime porqué diablos me haces enojar entonces¿qué no sabes quien soy??... Bien, por otra parte, claro que sé que yo soy demasiado para Potter... pero... (suspiro)...

**Ale:** YO NO SOY NINGÚN COBARDE!!... ustedes se han propuesto hacerme enojar, verdad??... además, no es que me oculte tras de mi padre... es que él puede hacer muchas cosas que yo, por ser menor de edad, aún no puedo... ¿me entiendes? Muaaajajaajajajaja... quizás deberías cuidarte... Además, mi padre me ha dicho: "Hijo, si alguien te molesta tu solo dímelo y yo me encargaré de que ese pobre tipo se arrepienta", jajajajajjaaja, Merlín, mi padre es único... Bueno y en cuánto a lo de aprovecharme de lo que descubrí... pues, aún pienso en eso...

**Murtilla:** ¿Un chantaje, no?... bueno, ahora leerás lo que descubrí y quizás tu también pienses que clase de chantaje podríamos llegar a ofrecerle a Potter... yo la verdad es que no sé, me gustaría que Potter fuese mi elfo doméstico... pero ahora... la verdad que no lo sé... bueno, veré después que es lo que me recomiendas hacer tu...

**SouYu Jumonji:** ¿Se supone que eso es un consejo??... seguramente eres una gryffindor... escúchame bien, dile a Potter que ya descubrí lo que tanto escondía y dile que vaya pensando mejor que hacer... (malditos gryffindors...)

**juliet sophie:** ¿Qué me estoy tardando mucho??... ¿y quien te crees que eres para darme órdenes a mi, eh?... bueno, de todas maneras ahora descubrirás que es lo que Potter esconde... Merlín, además el culpable de la tardanza es Theo...

-¿Qué yo que?... ¿de que tengo la culpa ahora?

De ser tan tardado...

-¿Qué?

Olvídalo... maldición, definitivamente hoy me siento extraño...

**Ginna Isabela Ryddle: **¿Última heredera del clan Angelus?... bueno, era obvio el que tu-ya-sabes-quien supiera de ello, pues... es tu padre, no?... y dime, mis padres conocen a tu familia?... ya que yo no recuerdo dicho clan... ¿me podrías hablar de ello?... Por cierto, también explicarme eso de que me quiero dejar vencer...

_P.D. Permite el que me ría... JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJ... ¿una Angelus mejor que un Malfoy??... por Salazar... vaya que tienes alta tu autoestima, verdad? Muaaajaajajajaajajajaajajajaja xP.. en tus sueños!! Además, yo soy más sexy que tu, y aún sin sonreírme..._

**Sanae-chan:** ¿Verdad que soy irresistible?... solo que al parecer hay algunos que no lo quieren aceptar aún... ¿verdad Ryddle? Muaajajajajajajaja xP

**Thyia:** Así es, Blaise definitivamente a dejado de ser mi mejor amigo... pobre de él, en serio, me da pena... en cuánto a Pansy... pues que puedo hacer yo?... en sí todas las chicas aquí están tras de mi, bueno, es lo que un chico sexy y aristocrático como yo tiene que enfrentar al estar viviendo rodeado de amigos los cuales parecen "guardaespaldas"...

**watty snape:** Ok, primeramente... ¿gustos exquisitos...? Merlín, yo diría más bien extraños... ya que mi padrino no es ninguna exquisitez... pero bueno, que puedo hacer yo al respecto... son tus gustos. En cuánto a querer hablar con mi padrino o con mis padres... ¿qué te hace pensar el que lo vas a lograr?... además dudo mucho el que mi padrino o mi padre (a quien por cierto, me gustaría que te refirieras a él como Sr. Malfoy...y no "Lucius", pero vaya falta de respeto...) te vayan a dar la razón, ya que ambos me adoran y me quieren mucho... juas, juas xP.

P.D.: "Contupadora" o como se llame ese tonto aparato, igual me entendiste, no? Muaajajajaajjaajajjaa xP...

**hiromi koizumi: **Así es, Merlín me odia... porque claro, a de amar a ese "San Potter"... bueno, pues ahora te vas a enterar de lo que descubrí en la contupadora de Potter.

**InA-SaN**¿El beso de Potter?... (suspiro)... de eso no quisiera hablar... en serio... snif, snif...

**PaloDarksly:** Ok, bueno, claro que me pienso vengar de Zabini, pero por el momento no es tiempo aún... aunque en este relato les comenté acerca de algo que le hice, no fue del todo lo que pienso hacerle a ese imbécil de Zabini... ya que él se merece algo más... digno de mi venganza... Bueno y en cuanto a Pansy... pobre chica, se deshace porque la tome en cuenta... no es suficiente el ignorarla?... Ah por cierto, cuando pases por mi lado, deberías saludarme, ya sí tal vez nos llegásemos a conocer...

**angeldarkladyhana**¿Qué Pansy me tiene donde quiere?.. mmmh, déjame decirte que lo dudo mucho, ya que si lo hiciera, me tendría entonces acostado y desnudo en su cama... ahí si que estaría donde ella quisiera... claro, aclarando que no es donde yo quisiera estar. ¿Potter esclavo mío?.. sí , es algo que me gustaría hacer pero ahora merezco algo mejor que eso... pronto sabrás porque...

**nadeshda vyacheslav:** Bien... por donde empezar?... ok, te doy completamente la razón, soy la cosa más sexy en todo el mundo... solo que algunos confunden el ser sincero con ser narcisista, verdad? Muaajajajajajja, bueno, y por supuesto que mi padre no tiene porque enterarse de esto... no, ni imaginarlo!! ... así que ya quedan advertidos por si pensaban abrir la boca y soltar información confidencial... Ok, y pues, acerca de lo que me hizo ese estúpido de Blaise, no se va a quedar así, por supuesto que no...

**cartrin:** Y si no la quiero terminar y deseo escribir hasta que me haga viejo, que?... igual se que te gustaría estar leyéndola... claro, nadie se resiste a mi... jajajajajaa xP

**LadyRoseAnnMalfoy:** Sería mejor que no intentaras siquiera el querer aniquilarme, ya que deberías aprender a respetar a tus padres, sobre todo a mi... Por cierto, no me contestaste acerca de qué dijeron mis padres acerca de esto... No puedes desobedecer a tu querido papa Draco, verdad RoseAnn??... Besos.

**Claudia:** ¿En serio Potter está contestando también sus comentarios?... pero vaya que es patético ese gryffindor...

Oye, por supuesto que mi padre también es bello! Somos Malfoy, lo recuerdas?... pero claro que yo soy el más sexy y hermoso de toda mi familia, claro, no por nada mi madre es una Veela... y yo por supuesto, tuve que heredar toda la belleza y sensualidad de parte de ellos... Merlín, soy fantástico...

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven:** jajajajajaja, sabía que los iba a dejar intrigados, con lo intrigosos que son... jajajajajajaja, bueno, a ver... pues te digo que para no hacerlos más sufrir, ahora si escribí lo que encontré en la contupadora... que por cierto, bueno, mejor me espero a que lo lean... y pues, si que me trae de cabeza lo que ahí dice, eh?... pero bueno, estoy pensando en cómo sacarle provecho a eso ahora...

**Dark Guy**¿Qué conoces a Tom Ryddle??... ¿y de dónde?... pues quien diablos eres??, confiésate de una vez... o eres el señor tenebroso?... no, no creo... te ordeno que me digas quien eres!

**YO:** A mi también que me gustaría ver a Potter de mi sirviente, mi esclavo, arrodillado a mis pies, esperando a mis órdenes... Merlín... pero ahora con lo que descubrí, estoy algo enojado así que estoy pensando en cómo sacarle provecho a esa información... debe ser algo realmente bueno lo que tengo que pedir a cambio...

**FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter**: Ya no esperaras más, muggle, ya que he escrito de nuevo... (al parecer ya se me pasó un poco la etapa desganada que tenía)... y ahora podrás leer otro emocionante capítulo en mi vida. A propósito, claro que me vengaré de esos "amigos" que supuestamente tengo... y aunque ames a Blaise también le voy a dar su merecido... solo que más adelante, cuando menos se lo espere.. Muaajajaajajajajaajja xP. (Abrazos y besos también para ti.. pero ya sabes... de lejos, eh?)

P.D. Por cierto, vi tu homepage... y si vi tus imágenes¿qué bonito que me dibujan, verdad?.. pero claro, ninguno de esos dibujos puede expresar todo lo bello, sexy y hermoso que soy... creo que no existe artista en el mundo que pueda trazar en papel mi sensual belleza...

Bien, al parecer ya son todos y si me falto alguno de ustedes en contestar, sabrán que la culpa la tiene el "intrenente" y si no se llama así, igual me entendieron, verdad? Jajaajajajajajaja xP

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**El fatídico fin de semana...**

Eh compañeros de Hogwarts, magos y brujas por igual... (y muggles... sí, sé que aún siguen ahí...), a que me extrañaron, no??? jajajaajajajaja, bueno, dejenme les cuento que la verdad es que estaba atravesando una etapa algo difícil... ustedes saben... bueno, no saben, es verdad. Pues adivinen que??... si, sé que ya quieren que les cuente que fue lo que descubrí en la "contupadora" del cicatrizado, verdad? Pues dejenme decirles que se los contaré... hasta que me de la gana!!!! Muaaajajajajaajajajajaja...xP. Bueno, esta bien, se los contaré, pero será hasta que llegue el momento, ya que debo seguir con los sucesos del día tal y como transcurrieron... sí, lo sé... les gustaría que me los brincara y que me fuera directamente hasta lo que el estúpido Potter escribió, no es verdad? PUES NO!! es más importante aún MI VIDA que los archivos de San Potter... que por cierto, descubrí que no es tan santo como aparenta... quizás sea estúpido y baboso, pero santo no, no lo creo... jajajajajajaajajaja... maldito Potter... (hablando entre dientes)...

Bueno, pues donde iba, estaba yo sentadito bien bonito al lado de mi "gran y querido" amigo Theo...

-(Vaya hipócrita que es Draco... )- pensaba Nott viendo al rubio sonriente.

¿Por qué diablos me estás viendo así, Theo?...

-No por nada... es solo que me llamó la atención como me llamaste...

¿En serio?... mmmh... bueno, igual sigues siendo raro, pero que puedo hacer yo, no?... bien, pues en que me quedé??... ah sí, ya recuerdo... yo estaba sentadito al lado de Theo cuando vi que la puerta de la sala común se abrió dejando entrar al trío de mis traicioneros amigos... pero claro que yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después de lo que me habían hecho... por supuesto que no!! Así que me puse de pie y fui directamente hacia ellos.

-Por lo que veo, Draco, parece que alguien te ayudó... –exclamó Zabini sonriendo.

Por supuesto, Blaise... ¿creías que me quedaría así toda la vida?

-Oh no, claro que no... solamente lo suficiente para que recapacitaras y terminaras de una buena vez esa estúpida apuesta que tienes con Potter...

Blaise... entiendo quizás el que estés así al verme junto a Potter, pues es lógico que parezca extraño el que alguien tan perfecto como yo esté besándose con ese gryffindor; pero lo que no puedo entender es con que derecho te sientes para hechizarme... A MI! que no soy cualquiera...

-¿Qué con que derecho me siento..? –sonrió Blaise- déjame decirte una cosa, Draco... el que tú estés actuando como un niño pequeño, no quiere decir que los demás lo seamos... si a ti te falta todavía buen juicio para pensar en las cosas que estás haciendo, quiero que sepas que a nosotros no y si tuviera que hechizarte de nuevo, créeme que lo haría con mucho gusto... niño...

Ese Blaise si que me hacia rabiar... yo ya sentía que mis ojos no podían mostrar más cuan molesto estaba con ellos, pero al parecer al estúpido de mi compañero solo le hizo sonreír más. Vi a mi alrededor y vi como Crabbe, Goyle y algunos más ya estaban mirándome amenazantes... estaba seguro que si no sería Blaise el próximo en hechizarme, lo haría cualquiera de los demás... ¿pero es que no pueden dejarme vivir mi vida? Digo, sé que mi padre no estaría muy de acuerdo con esta apuesta, pero... pues era MI APUESTA y estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo mis planes, ya que si lograba salir bien parado de ella, Potter sería mi elfo doméstico por dos semanas y eso era algo que yo definitivamente deseaba disfrutar. Voltee hacia Theo y lo vi tan despreocupado que en ese momento dejo de ser mi querido amigo... solo sería mi amigo... (bueno, mientras estuviera ayudándome con la contupadora... jajajajajajajaja... ) ya que al parecer no pensaba ayudarme.

¿Sabes Blaise?, quizás tengan razón... –les dije tratando de sonar convincente, cosa que no me esforcé mucho en hacer, ya que como todo Malfoy soy perfecto, y todo lo que hago, lo hago bien. -... me gustaría hablar con todos ustedes... ¿podrías reunir a todo Slytherin ahora?, me gustaría hablar bien con todos ustedes... ¿lo podrías hacer... por mi?...

Jajajajajajajaja, Merlín, sí que soy irresistible!! Solo bastó una sonrisita y una miradita para que ese tonto de Blaise se moviera a hacer lo que le había pedido... Salazar¿me pregunto que más podría conseguir con toda esta sensual belleza que hay en mi?... bueno, pensándolo mejor, estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que quisiera la obtendría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... Bien, al parecer ya Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle consiguieron traer a todo Slytherin a la sala común, así que me situaré frente a ellos... Merlín, si que soy el líder de aquí... jajajajajajajaja... ah, debo hacer una cosa antes...

Theo... ¿podrías entrar al dormitorio un momento?...

-P-pero pensé que deseabas hablar con todos nosotros...

Sí.. pero no contigo... así que entra al dormitorio de una vez...

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Draco...?

Tu solo confía en mi y hazlo... más tarde te lo explico.

-Bien...

Y pues no muy convencido se fue mi amigo Theo hacia el dormitorio. Ya que hubo entrado, me dirigí hacia todos mis demás compañeros... todos me miraban atentos y en silencio... en espera de mis palabras... pero que bien se siente que todos me estén viendo... es tan lindo... bien, ahora a hacer lo mío.

Compañeros... sé que muchos de ustedes¿muchos?, bueno todos ustedes ya saben lo que ha estado pasando y es por eso que los he reunido aquí, para hablarles acerca de ello... –sin que nadie lo notara saqué mi varita y en un rápido movimiento, los apunte con ella- Obliviate!!

Jajajajajajajaja... al instante todos olvidaron que me habían visto con Potter... Merlín, como amo la magia en verdad. Bueno, pues ya que todo Slytherin olvidó que yo era el novio de "besa-rico" Potter, se me quedaron viendo con sus caras de estúpidos... jajajajaajajajajajajja...

-Draco... ¿nos ibas a decir algo? –me preguntó Goyle todo confundido.. jajajaja, pobre de mi amigo...- ¿por qué estamos todos reunidos?

La verdad no lo sé Goyle... pensé que ustedes me iban a decir algo a mi...

-¿Nosotros?... –voltearon todos a verse...jajajajajajajaaja, pero que divertido era esto!!- ¿teníamos que decirte algo?...

Bien, no te desgastes el cerebro, Goyle –le dije sin evitar el sonreírme... Merlín, si que era gracioso el verlos tan confundidos- ... pues ya que están todos aquí voy a aprovechar para decirles algo...

-¿Acerca de qué, Draco? –me preguntó Pansy... Salazar, sí que esa chica se sentía privilegiada entre los demás, no sé de donde sacaba la patética idea de que yo y ella éramos novios...

No se asusten, no es nada importante... pero ya que están todos aquí les informo que mañana tenemos excursión a Hogsmeade...

-Pero eso ya lo sabíamos...

Bueno, pero lo que no sabían es que Blaise no va a poder acompañarnos en esta excursión... lo siento, Blaise...

-Y porqué no voy a ir yo?

Porque quiero que te quedes y me vigiles la "contupadora" ya que Potter me la quiere quitar y no deseo que esté sola sin nadie aquí que la cuide... ¿entiendes?

-P-pero... que caso tiene el que la cuide? Potter no se sabe la contraseña de la casa...

Pero no quiero arriesgarme a ello, Blaise... pero no te preocupes que aquí también se quedarán Crabbe y Goyle a acompañarte¿verdad?

-¿Nosotros?

Así es... porque?, algún problema, Crabbe, Goyle..??

-No, ninguno Draco...

Bien, me parece mejor y ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer... con permiso...

Y así fue como sucedió, ahora solo necesito que nadie me vea de nuevo saliendo con Potter... no me gustaría pasar por lo mismo. Al menos ya no tendría pegados tras de mi a Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise. Y pues Theo no me preocupa mucho, ya que al parecer es al único que no le molesta tanto el verme al lado de ese estúpido de Potter. Así que me dirigí al dormitorio en donde se encontraba Theo sentado en la cama.

-¿Y que pasó Draco?

Nada, solamente hice que olvidaran el que me habían visto con Potter... y ahora, Theo, voy a dormir, así que mejor mañana que regresemos de Hogsmeade me enseñas esos archivos del cicatrizado.

-Como desees, Draco.

Me puse mi pijama de seda y me recosté en mi cama, tranquilamente y dispuesto a descansar de un día muy, pero muy cansado... A la mañana siguiente, ya estaba vestido para ir a esa estúpida excursión. Salí de las mazmorras y bueno, para que les cuento paso por paso, verdad? Así que después de un aburrido camino, llegamos a Hogsmeade, en donde al bajar de mi carruaje... ¿adivinen que?... jajajajajaja, sí, era muuuuy predecible, ya estaba ahí parado Potter, esperándome... ¿a poco no era de dar lástima ese patético gryffindor?... es que acaso tenía tantos deseos de estar conmigo??... bueno, aunque no lo podría culpar por ello ya que, obviamente, soy irresistiblemente deseable... en serio, muggles, soy nocivo... soy tóxico... Merlín, si que soy único.

Así que como les decía, baje de mi carruaje y rápidamente y antes de que alguien nos viera, tomé a Potter por el brazo y lo llevé un poco retirado de ahí. El solo me miró confundido con sus bonitos ojos esmeraldas...

-¿Qué rayos te pasa... ? –me preguntó algo molesto ya que le solté el brazo.

Potter.. escúchame bien... –le advertí.

-¿Ya no soy Harry?

(Maldición...) Harry, "amor", escúchame... no puedo dejar el que los demás nos vean ya que no quiero problemas con nadie... ¿me entiendes?, así que te aconsejo el que si vamos a estar juntos en este paseo, lo hagamos algo apartados...

-Vaya, Draco "cariño", no creí que te importará tanto el que te vieran tus amigos... pero esta bien, quizás prefieras retractarte y darme la computadora... ¿no lo crees?

Estás demente... ya te he dicho que esa "contupadora" es MIA!!

-Bien, entonces compórtate como mi novio y deja de armar tanto escándalo... por cierto, a mi no me importa que nos vean juntos, así que te aguantas y llevas a cabo la apuesta o aquí la paramos y me devuelves la máquina... ¿me explique?... (Muaajajajajajajajaja)

(Maldito Potter del demonio...) Está bien, Potter... tu ganas, pero no olvides... la venganza sabe más dulce...

-Claro, esas son las enseñanzas de tus queridos padres, no es así, Malfoy??

¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

-Nada, solo eso... por cierto, si eres mi novio no debes de llamarme Potter... puedes decirme Harry...

Pero que felicidad me da... "Harry"... (¬.¬)... ahora estás más contento... "cariño"??

-Mmmh... no, no tanto...

Me le quedé viendo extrañado, que diablos le pasaba a ese estúpido?, en verdad que ese Potter me... Merlín!!... Potter me estaba besando de nuevo!!... pero que?... mmmmhhhh... este gryffindor en serio que besa bien... un momento... auch!! Eso dolió!!!... Tal parece que Potter no estará contento hasta arrancarme la boca...

Harry!!! Pero que diablos te pasa??

-Nada Draco... solo estaba besando a mi novio... ¿qué no puedo?, además ya te dije que si no puedes, retráctate y devuélveme mi computadora...

(Maldito infeliz... sí que se estaba aprovechando de la apuesta... y yo tan indefenso y hermoso... Merlín, sí que me has abandonado... y aunque Potter bese bien, no deseo que me siga besuqueando como si fuera su zorra... ah no!! eso no!) No te devolveré ese estúpido aparato muggle, así que si estás tratando de hacerme perder... siento informarte que no podrás lograrlo, ya que yo te venceré y tu serás mi elfo por dos semanas¿oíste, "cariño"?

-Perfectamente... "amor".

Por cierto, también quiero que sepas que no soy ningún "cualquiera" ni tampoco soy tu "zorra" como para que me estés tratando así...

Sabrán compañeros que yo me encontraba molesto por culpa de ese idiota de Potter, el cual me estaba viendo algo raro... como pensativo y serio... ¿y ahora que diablos le pasaba a ese cicatrizado?

Y ahora que tienes?

-Nada Draco... siento haberte hecho sentir así, no era mi intención... ¿me podrías perdonar?

(Perdonar?... ¿me estaba pidiendo perdón por su comportamiento?... Merlín, si que ese Potter era extraño... pero bien, me agrada que al menos se esté ubicando...) Esta bien Harry...

-¿Sabes Draco?... quizás tengas razón y no sea buena idea el que nos vean juntos los demás, sobre todos tus compañeros. Además en realidad yo pensaba pasarme este día con mis amigos, con Hermione y Ron y divertirme con ellos... y no quedarme todo el día contigo... entonces nos veremos después¿esta bien?

¿Qué...?

-Bien, nos vemos después Draco!! –se despidió Potter mientras se iba corriendo muy sonriente... ¿pero que rayos le pasaba por esa estúpida cabeza???... ¿me estaba despreciando a mi???... ¿estaba despreciando mi compañía??... y luego por estar con esos pobretones y harapientos amigos suyos... Merlín, maldito Potter... o sea¿qué diablos estaba pensando?... YO SOY MIL VECES MEJOR QUE CUALQUIERA DE SUS AMIGOS!!... vaya estúpido, eso hasta un idiota lo sabe... ¿cómo pudo dejarme aquí solo???... maldito, maldito y maldito...

Me sentía tan humillado... estúpido Potter... ¿pero que le pasaba?... sabía que era un estúpido pero no tanto así... Salazar... cualquiera hubiera dado todo por estar en su lugar y pasar un día en mi grata y exquisita compañía... pero claro, cuando no iba a ser ese imbécil gryffindor... maldición... (¿qué?... ¿qué no puedo sentirme ofendido o qué?... maldición...). Estaba muy, pero muy molesto y ofendido en lo más profundo de mi hermoso y delicado ser, así que me merecía el comprarme unos deliciosos chocolates finos de esos que absolutamente nadie puede comprar, excepto yo y mi familia; de modo que me dirigí hacia Honeydukes. Entre y me puse a ver las vitrinas... Merlín, pero que cosas tan deliciosas venden ahí!... mmmh un chocolate con relleno!! Que rico!!... merlín, esto sabe delicioso... me llevaré una caja de estos...y de... ¿qué diablos...?

-Draco...

Y ahora que quieres, Harry?... pensé que no deseabas estar conmigo...

-Es que deseo regalarte esto... como una disculpa por lo que sucedió hace un momento... me siento muy apenado contigo Draco, aunque no lo creas...

¿En serio? –miré aquella caja que me estaba dando y... no... simplemente no podía ser verdad... eran los chocolates que se suponía que solamente YO podría pagar!!... ¿por qué demonios Potter los pudo comprar¿qué ya bajaron tanto su precio..???- ¿cómo diablos hiciste para pagarlos???

-Draco... esa no es manera de hablarle a tu novio... – me dijo con una mirada traviesa... ¿se estaba burlando de mi, acaso?

Lo siento, "amor"... explícame como hiciste para conseguir unos chocolates tan caros que se supone solamente familias tan prominentes como la mía pueden adquirirlos????

-Bueno Draco, quizás ahora no solamente tu familia pueda ser la única que consiga estos dulces...

P-pero... –no, simplemente no lograba comprender de donde diablos había sacado Potter para pagarlos?? Podía ver como Granger y Weasley me veían sonriendo, Potter me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo... yo en realidad aún estaba todo confundido...

-Nos vemos más tarde, Draco... y diviértete, por favor...

Y si, se fue nuevamente dejándome ahí, parado como un estúpido... no, estúpido no, yo no lo soy... ok, va de nuevo, y se fue dejándome ahí de pie como un hermoso y sexy chico confundido... sí, así esta mejor... Pues tomé aquella caja de chocolates e iba a tirarla con toda la rabia del mundo al piso, cuando pensé¿y porque diablos no voy a aprovechar los regalos que me esté dando ese idiota de Potter mientras esté de noviazgo conmigo... verdad? Así que abrí la caja y tome uno de esos deliciosos y exquisitos chocolates y sentándome en una banca, me dispuse a comerlo... Merlín, estaban simplemente deliciosos...

(N.A. Lo que Draco no pudo observar por estar entretenido con sus chocolates era que escondidos tras un local cerca de ahí, Hermione, Ron y Harry lo observaban, muy sonrientes. La castaña y el pelirrojo le sonrieron a su amigo y Harry simplemente suspiró muy contento).

Bien, ya que me dejaron de interrumpir... les seguiré contando lo que paso ese día de excursión. A ver, dejenme recuerdo bien... que fue lo que hice después? Ah si, ya recuerdo, fui a buscar a Theo, ya que al parecer el estúpido de Potter seguía despreciando mi compañía... pero vaya imbécil!! Cualquiera mataría por estar en su lugar... pero bueno, era obvio que era un tonto... ok, pues me puse a caminar en busca de mi amigo, el cual no lograba verlo por ningún lugar... ¿dónde diablos se escondía?... en sí, ya si lo pensaba mejor, eran muy continuas las desapariciones de mi amigo... ¿estaría escondiendo algo?... tal vez, bueno, después lo averiguaría; ahora por lo pronto lo que me importaba más era el tener compañía, ya que no pensaba quedarme todo el día solo... Pues me puse a caminar mientras miraba todos esos rostros a mi alrededor y no, ninguno era Theo... pero vaya que si se sabía esconder... ¿dónde diablos estaba?

-¿Buscas a alguien, Draco?

A nadie que te incumba... Harry... –le contesté al inoportuno gryffindor que al parecer ya comenzaba a recapacitar y buscarme... sabia que no se resistiría más tiempo... ya que soy irresistible.

-Quizás yo podría ayudarte a buscarlo, Draco...

No necesito tu ayuda... además, creo que me habías dicho que querías estar con tus harapientos amigos...

-Sí, pero también deseo pasar tiempo con mi... "novio"...(jejejeje)

Bien, Harry... entonces me podrías decir si has visto a Theo en alguna parte?

(Diablos... Theo está con Seamus... ¿y ahora que le digo?...) –N-no lo he visto... ¿pero para que lo quieres?

Pues... (bueno, de que me serviría Theo ahorita?, estaba acompañado por Potter y aunque no era la gran cosa... al menos no estaba solo)... no, para nada en especial, olvídalo Harry...

-Bien... ¿sabes Draco? Hay un lugar al cual me gustaría que fuéramos...

¿Qué lugar? (con que no vaya a salir con sus cachonderías de nuevo porque ahora sí que le pongo un alto... es tan capaz de ahora si abusar de mi y robarse mi pureza... Merlín, pero que cosa más desagradable... )... ¿de que diablos estás hablando, Harry?

-Acompáñame y lo verás... –fue todo lo que me dijo, así que con el corazón palpitándome a mil por hora, lo acompañé a donde quiera que fuera a llevarme el "degenerado" de Potter... caminamos un rato, me percaté de que ya nos encontrábamos algo retirados de Hogsmeade pues ya no veía a mis demás compañeros así como tampoco veía el pueblo... solo habían árboles a nuestro alrededor y... Merlín!!!! Potter me tomó de la mano!! ... Salazar, hasta entrelazo sus dedos con los míos... pero que rayos piensa??... voltee a verlo y me sonrió algo extraño... era una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto...

Veo que te estás tomando tu papel muy en serio, Potter...

-Creí haberte pedido que ya no me llamaras así, llámame Harry, Draco...

Bien... Harry, creo que te está gustando esta apuesta y el "aparentar" ser mi novio... ¿no lo crees?

-Quizás, Draco... –me respondió, lo cual me dejo confundido... este día si que iba a ser muy extraño para mí..., bueno, pues Potter se sentó en una gran piedra viendo hacia lo lejos, luego volteo hacia mi, sonriéndome nuevamente de manera extraña... –Ven Draco, siéntate a mi lado...

Ok, fui hasta donde Potter estaba y me senté junto a él para ver que diablos era lo que quería enseñarme... lo cual seguro era una estupidez cualquiera... me senté y pude ver que estábamos en un lugar lo bastante alto. –Y que es lo que quieres enseñarme... Harry... –le dije algo fastidiado.

-¿No lo ves?... mira hacia allá –me dijo señalando a la distancia, levanté la vista y vi el castillo de Hogwarts (el que muy pronto compraría), resplandecía entre todo aquel lugar... en verdad que era majestuoso ese castillo... nunca lo había visto así... era impresionante. Una imagen digna de una bella postal, Hogwarts y a sus pies el Lago Negro... en verdad que era algo imponente... –Es impresionante¿no lo crees Draco?

Sí... lo es...

-Aquí es a donde me gusta venir acompañado de Hermione y Ron cada vez que venimos hacia Hogsmeade...

¿Y porque no viniste con ellos?

-Porque quise que tu me acompañaras... deseaba estar contigo aquí, en este lugar... –se sonrió y nuevamente perdió la vista en el castillo- varias veces llegue a pensar en que diría alguien tan aristocrático como tu al ver un paisaje así... pensaba en ello cada vez que venía aquí, hasta que llegué a desear el que tu, Draco, estuvieras un día sentado a mi lado, mientras los dos veíamos como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras de Hogwarts...

Pasé saliva con dificultad... créanme, nunca antes me habían dicho algo así... comenzaba a sentirme algo nervioso. No sabía que hacer o decir... Merlín, si que era algo patético!! Voltee hacia Potter y vi como me sonreía... igual que antes¿por qué diablos me ponía nervioso aquella sonrisa?? –Harry... y-yo...

-¿Sabes Draco? Existen cosas que se disfrutan mejor en silencio...

Salazar¿porqué Potter me estaba viendo así???... ese gryffindor si que me ponía nervioso... no dejaba de verme... Merlín, no, no pude soportar sus ojos con esa mirada encima de los míos... tuve que bajar el rostro...

-Draco... ¿m-me... dejarías... besarte...? –me preguntó mientras su ojos esmeraldas se veían con un extraño brillo en ellos... Merlín... ¿qué le digo???... diablos, no deja de verme!!!... Salazar!!... Pero que hagooo??.. Bueno, al menos ya me estaba pidiendo permiso... ¿pero que estoy diciendo??... Potter me quiere besar!!... y me esta viendo así... así con esos ojos... con esa mirada... -... ¿me dejarías... por favor?

Me lo pidió otra vez y ... ¿pero que estaba pasando???... Merlín, esto si que era algo que no esperaba!!... Vi como Potter fue acercando su rostro al mío... mientras iba entrecerrando los ojos y abriendo un poco sus labios... los cuales se iban acercando lentamente a los míos... mientras iba sintiendo ese cálido aliento de Potter más cerca de mi boca... sus ojos más cerca... sus labios aún mas cerca... (suspiro)... Potter me esta besando por segunda ocasión en este día... ¿por qué siento esto dentro de mí?... este beso es diferente... se siente diferente... es tan tierno, tan cálido, tan penetrante... no sé como explicarlo en verdad, me hace sentir algo extraño dentro de mí... como si una descarga estuviera atravesando mi estómago... ¿qué me pasa??. Potter fue retirando sus labios de los míos... aún me sigue viendo así y ahora yo también tengo la certeza que ya no lo veo como antes, que mi mirada a cambiado un poco... pero aún no se porqué...

-Gracias Draco...

Sabrán que no supe ni que contestar, la verdad que no me salían palabras de la boca... creo que Potter se las trago con su beso... no se que diablos estaba pasando conmigo... y digo, era Potter!!!... mi eterno enemigo!!!... porque demonios me sentía así??

-Harry... ya tenemos que irnos –dijo la sangre-sucia y su apestoso novio la comadreja mientras se acercaban corriendo a dónde nos encontrábamos nosotros sentados.

-¿En serio?... se me paso el día rápido... (y no era para menos... Merlín, en verdad que este día sí que fue especial... ) –pensó Harry.

Vete con tus amigos, Harry... yo me iré en un momento más...

-¿Estás seguro?

Sí...

Y así fue como Potter se alejó de ahí junto a sus patéticos amigos, dejándome ahí sentado todavía, con mil pensamientos cruzando por mi hermosa cabeza... ¿En realidad Potter quería su contupadora?... o solamente estaba tratando de hacer algo más...?... la verdad es que me sentía muy confundido, había experimentado cosas que nunca antes había sentido... y es que, Salazar... ¿qué diablos me pasaba...?... Esto simplemente no era justo!!, se supone que yo no tengo porque sentirme así!!... es Potter, maldita sea!!!... No es justo!!, yo soy un Malfoy y Potter no es digno para mi!!... ¿por qué rayos me siento así??... NO ES JUSTO!!

Después de tallarme un poco los ojos, me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia el carruaje donde ya me estaban esperando. Me subí al mismo coche en donde también estaba sentado Theo, el desaparecido amigo mío. Yo simplemente seguía en silencio, me senté y recargué mi cabeza en la ventana del coche, viendo nuestro recorrido.

-¿Te sientes bien, Draco?

Sí Theo, estoy bien... –fue lo único que le respondí, la verdad me sentía distraído... como lejano de todos... me toqué los labios recordando aquel beso... no sé porque me sentía triste...

Llegamos a Hogwarts y corrí a las mazmorras, entre a la sala común y no pude evitar el sonreír al ver a Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini eternamente aburridos ahí adentro.. Jajajajajaja eso y más se habían buscado por haberme hechizado... y había sido muy benevolente con ellos en realidad, ya que eso no era lo suficientemente bueno para castigarlos por su falta de respeto hacia mi. Vi que de pronto entró Theo y me dirigí hacia él.

Theo... me puedes decir que es lo que encontraste en la contupadora?

¿En la con...?... Ah!! Ya recuerdo... si Draco, mira... estoy seguro que te vas a reír...

Y pues me senté al lado de Theo y esperé a que me sacará ese archivo que Potter había ocultado tan perfectamente bien en su contupadora. Vi como Theo abrió un legajo y vi varios archivos ahí, uno de ellos tenía un nombre muy extraño... bueno, les leo lo que decía:

"_Ayer fuimos a Hogsmeade... y hoy me desperté con una resaca terrible... nunca había tomado tanta cerveza de mantequilla. No sabía que en exceso fuera tan mala... Merlín, si que me siento fatal... Sobre todo al recordarme que fue lo que sucedió ayer... aunque aún no entiendo como es que pudo llegar a suceder eso!!, digo, yo no soy así!!... ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?... Ok, recuerdo que estábamos Hermione, Ron y yo en el Tres Escobas, entonces llegó Diggory y se sentó junto a nosotros. Comenzamos a platicar muy bien, en realidad estábamos pasando un rato realmente agradable... lo malo es que entre más platicábamos, más cervezas de mantequilla tomábamos... Merlín, recuerdo que al irnos de ahí, yo me sentía que iba a caer... todo me daba vueltas, pero me sentía bien... al menos eso creía. Después no recuerdo que pasó... ¿para que miento?... Por Godric Gryffindor que me da mucha pena... preferiría olvidarlo... en serio._

_Bueno, recuerdo que Cedric se ofreció a llevarme a mi dormitorio... y pues yo obviamente acepté... ya después no recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que sucedió, solo recuerdo que cuando desperté pude ver como Hermione y Ron estaban acostados en la cama de mi pelirrojo amigo y al parecer, estaban desnudos... ¡Merlín! Eso si que era nuevo!!... pero al voltear a mi lado de la cama... no... ahí estaba Cedric dormido... y ... desnudo... (Merlín... en verdad que me odias...). Yo no sabía que hacer y la verdad era que me estaba matando el dolor de cabeza... ¿qué fue lo que hice??..."_

Salazar... no podía creerlo!!... Potter y Diggory??... pero... voltee a ver a Theo y él me sonrió, luego abrió otro de esos archivos y me puse a leerlo...

"_Harry: Te mando este mail, tu como yo sabes que es algo difícil el comunicarnos dentro de Hogwarts. Por eso es que estoy utilizando también esta computadora que le pedí a mi padre me comprara. Ahora se me hará más sencillo el comunicarme contigo... y espero que para ti también lo sea._

_Quiero decirte que extraño mucho el estar contigo, abrazarte, besarte y tocar de nuevo tu cálida piel... ¿sabes? creo que tenías razón en el pasado mail que me enviaste... ese día estábamos destinados a estar juntos..._

_Te ama_

Cedric."

No... simplemente no podía ser cierto esto... ¿Cedric y Potter??... pero ese imbécil, basura y patético hufflepuff me había estado coqueteando hacía poco tiempo!!!... Theo me miró y abrió otro de esos archivos...

"_Harry: Creo que cada vez se me esta haciendo más difícil el comunicarme contigo... lo siento en verdad... pero ten por seguro que aún pienso en ti..._

_Cedric."_

Vaya... al parecer ya no le decía ese "te ama" tan cursi al final de la carta... seguramente ya estaban mal... le arrebaté el control a Theo y abrí otro de esos archivos...

"_Hoy hablé con Hermione... ella me dice que Cedric había sido muy cruel conmigo. Dice que se aprovechó de que estábamos tomados para hacer... bueno... eso. Yo la verdad no sé que pensar..._ (¿No sabes que pensar, Potter estúpido??... ese imbécil de Diggory solo te uso baboso!!!!... Salazar... ese Potter si que era un tonto... ¿enamorándose de ese imbécil de Diggory?... ¿pero que diablos le había visto a ese idiota??... )... _Tal vez fue mejor que todo terminara así... aunque aún me duela un poco... sobre todo al verlo sonreír con todos y pasar de largo conmigo... actuando como si nunca me hubiera conocido... Merlín, tal vez Malfoy tenga razón cuando dice que soy un estúpido... porque ahora que lo veo... lo soy realmente..."_

¿Qué?... tu no eres ningún estúpido Potter, el estúpido es ese imbécil de Diggory!! Y pensar que a mi también me estaba coqueteando ese creído... ¿quién diablos se creía?... es que acaso pensaba desvirginar a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts más chicos que el??... Salazar... creo que odio a ese estúpido de Cedric Diggory...

Y pues verán, compañeros de Hogwarts y demás intrigosos que están leyendo por ahí... me sentía realmente... extraño... no sé como decirlo. Me sentía con coraje, sentía algo de dolor... pero¿porqué?... ¿por qué me sentía así?... Salazar, esto sí que era extraño... Después de pedirle a Theo que apagara la contupadora de Potter, fui directamente a mi cama... Necesitaba dormir... Merlín, aún podía recordar como me había sentido esa tarde con Potter, en Hogsmeade... y ahora... descubrir esto... realmente este fin de semana estaba siendo muy pesado para mi...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**DESDE GRYFFINDOR**

Hola, de nuevo aquí en esta sección... bueno, espero responder a todas sus dudas y comentarios... Gracias por escribir.

**FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter**

¿Ya encontró el archivo??... no, no puede ser... ¿estas segura?... Merlín, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hará con eso... Diablos¿qué hago??... ¿qué puedo hacer?... ya no tendría caso el que le esté pidiendo la computadora, pues como tu dices, ya lo encontró y eso era lo que yo deseaba evitar... Merlín¿por qué me haces tan miserable?!. Lo siento Fefiiittah, pero después de que me hizo esto... ¿cómo podría defenderlo?... bueno, lo de ese día en que lo hechizaron, fue porque en realidad era divertido el ver como hacían sufrir un poco a ese presumido... pero ahora... diablos, seguro voy a tener problemas...

Yo también te mando besos y abrazos... Gracias por escribir... y por avisarme.

P.D. Vi tus imágenes, debo decirte que me gustaron mucho... aunque estoy seguro que a cierto rubio les van a parecer terribles, jejejeje, bueno... Gracias de nuevo!!!

_Harry Potter_

**YO**

Siento informarte que ya estoy en sus manos... sí lo que dijo Fefiiittah es verdad... Merlín¿qué voy a hacer?... porque todo es tan fácil para ese rubio mimado y todo es tan complicado para mi?... Merlín, entre Malfoy y Voldemort me van a venir matando antes de la guerra...

_Harry Potter_

**Dark Guy**

Entonces si ni siquiera Voldemort puede hacerte un imperius porque sería ilógico... no, no se quien seas... ¿eres el profesor Dumbledore?... ¿no eres el profesor Snape, verdad?... pero¿cómo podría buscarte si no se ni quien eres??... Merlín, si que me tienes en duda... y justo ahora que sí que estoy metido en un problemota... ya que según me dijo Fefiiittah, Malfoy ya descubrió lo que tengo escrito... y no sé de que sea capaz de hacer ese rubio mimado...

_Harry Potter_

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven**

Te agradezco mucho las cosas que dices en tu mensaje, de verdad, y claro que tengo que agradecerles ya que están gastando parte de su tiempo en escribirme y pues... bueno, en serio que se los agradezco bastante, siempre creí que mis únicos amigos serían Hermione y Ron, pero ahora veo que realmente tengo más amigos, verdad? xP

Créeme que no se si lo que escribí haya valido la pena la espera... pero te puedo decir que ahorita me tiene profundamente conmocionado... diablos, no sé ni lo que se propondrá a hacer Malfoy ahora que me están diciendo que ya descubrió lo que ahí escribí, Merlín si que me odia... y me detesta a parte...

_Harry Potter_

**Claudia**

Me creerías si te dijera que ni yo mismo envidiaría el papel que tengo en esta historia?... digo, después de que me quitaron a mis padres, asesinaron a mis demás seres queridos tengo que acabar todavía con Voldemort... digo, y que recibo yo a cambio? (no, no me estoy quejando, sé que si hago esto las personas podrán vivir en paz sin la constante amenaza de ese loco, pero bueno... en fin.) ...Merlín... Bueno, gracias por escribirme!!

_Harry Potter_

**LadyRoseAnnMalfoy**

De verdad que me da gusto el que él embarazado sea Malfoy. Jejeje... ¿yo soy el director de Hogwarts??...¿en serio??... Wow, eso es algo que no me la esperaba!!... suena genial, jajajajaa, ya me imagino todo lo que podría hacer siendo el director...

Y por otra parte, Dumdledore y McGonagall casados?... me pregunto como le harán para...? bueno, bueno... ya me estoy saliendo del tema.. jajajaja, ah, por cierto... no seas indiscreta Rose y trata de dormir en las noches y no estar tratando de escuchar para ver que oyes... ¿entiendes?... (además.. me supongo que pondría un hechizo insonoro en el cuarto cada vez que...) bueno... de todas formas, trata de dormir.

_Tu padre_

_Harry Potter_

**Ginna Isabela Ryddle**

Creo no te equivocas en todo... no tarda en caerme encima con uno de sus chantajes vengativos... digo, ahora que me dijo Fefiiittah que ese rubio ya descubrió lo que tengo guardado en la computadora... diablos...

_Harry Potter_

**nadeshda vyacheslav**

No te lo puedo negar, sí me siento atraído hacia Malfoy y es que... cómo te lo explico... es una persona que te proyecta algo que te hace sentir el impulso de querer protegerlo, de querer cuidarlo... no sé, en realidad nunca lo había notado, siempre supe que yo no era del todo agrado para él, que Malfoy me odiaba... y pues, a mi en realidad no me importaba mucho eso. Si el me odiaba allá él y sus cosas, mientras no estuviera molestándome, yo vivía feliz. Pero con el tiempo, no sé, empecé a notar algo en él... creo que me empezó a gustar y en verdad te digo que con todo mi corazón lo hubiera cuidado y amado si él lo hubiera querido así. Pero ahora, pues... con todo esto que a pasado y de que a descubierto lo que escribí... dudo mucho el que te pueda cumplir eso que deseas... Malfoy siempre me a odiado y ahora con esto que descubrió... no quiero ni saber que va a hacer...

P.D: Por supuesto que yo soy el dominante...

_Harry Potter_

**angeldarkladyhana**

¿Qué Draco me quiera?... lo dudo mucho... Merlín, no puedo ni dejar de pensar en lo que hara ahora que tiene esa información en sus manos...

_Harry Potter_

**InA-SaN**

Vamos, no digas eso!... solamente soy yo, Harry... nada más, no soy la gran cosa en verdad. Y pues, yo pensé en regalarle a Malfoy, digo, ese día que fuimos a Hogsmeade, un día que fuera especial para él... en el que se sintiera especial... (bueno, aunque ese rubio todos los días se siente especial, verdad? Jajajjjaajajaja xD) Mejor me callo... diablos, no sabes cuan nervioso me tiene el saber que Malfoy ya sabe lo que escribí en la computadora... no se que hacer...

_Harry Potter_

**watty snape**

Gracias por lo que dices, y créeme que si llegara a tener hijos con Malfoy... bueno, fueran como fueran... creo que los amaría igual... digo, serían mi familia¿te imaginas?... tendría por fin algo que me negaron conocer... ser un padre... estoy seguro que mi padre hubiera sido el mejor del mundo... igual mi madre... todos me dicen que me querían mucho, yo no lo dudo... aunque me hubiera gustado conocerles...

Gracias por hablar con el profesor Snape, aunque dudo mucho el que acepte el ser amable conmigo... digo, veámoslo así.. soy Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivió... la leyenda que el detesta... (y que por cierto, yo también lo empiezo a hacer... aunque sé que tengo que ganar a Voldemort ya que mis padres murieron por esto y yo no pienso hacer que sus muertes hayan sido en vano... bueno, eso pienso...)

_Harry Potter_

**Thyia**

Lo sé amiga, ya me lo dijo Fefiiittah... verdad que tengo mala suerte?... Merlín, no sabes como estoy... solo de pensar en lo que hará ese rubio con lo que escribí... el chantaje que me irá a pedir... Merlín... Gracias por tu sugerencia, en serio te digo que si no fuera por esto que me enteré, con todo gusto la hubiera llevado a cabo, digo, el buscar su amistad o quizás algo más en Malfoy... pero ahora, estoy perdido...

_Harry Potter_

**juliet sophie**

Créeme que yo pensaba seguir con lo de la apuesta... es más, pensaba en hacer varias cosas más, digo, después de que le confesé a Hermione lo que sentía por ese rubio... te puedo asegurar que yo iba a tratar de enamorarlo mientras estuviésemos aún con esta apuesta de ser novios... solo que ahora las cosas han cambiado... y como siempre, a favor de Malfoy. Ya que me acaban de confirmar que efectivamente, Malfoy a descubierto mis escritos... no se que hacer...

_Harry Potter_

**SouYu Jumonji**

Draco no es mala persona... es solo que ha crecido en una familia que por venir de un antiguo linaje de sangre pura se piensas que son mejores que cualquier persona solo por eso, y que debido a esto pueden humillar a cuántos quieran a su paso... Esto es algo malo, pues a mi tampoco me gusta que ofenda a mis amigos... bueno, tampoco me gusta como me humilla a mi, pero estoy seguro que él no es malo. Es solo la fachada que le han impuesto sus padres, supongo... la verdad que no se.

Ah, claro SouYu, yo no soy pasivo... no te preocupes, jajajaja.

_Harry Potter_

**Murtilla**

Sabía que eras de Slytherin... y bueno, contestándote a otra cosa¿quién no se a sentido atraído por Malfoy?... cuando lleva el traje de quidditch, siento mucho decirte que no lo he notado debido a que a mi me encanta el quidditch y pues, sabrás que me concentró al 100 por ciento en el juego... lo siento...

_Harry Potter_

**Ale**

Creo que el que va a aprovecharse ahora de la situación va a ser Malfoy... estoy seguro.. Merlín¿por qué seré tan estúpido???... porque diablos no borré ese maldito archivo??

_Harry Potter_

**Misuzu-chan**

Así es, ESTOY PERDIDO... ya sabe lo que tenía guardado en la computadora.. así que creo que me tiene en sus manos...diablos.. que voy a hacer ahora???

_Harry Potter_

**piri-chan.anti-kikio**

Te doy la completa razón, amiga... estoy en problemas... pero claro, cuando no iba a tener un día normal? Siempre termino metiendome en problemas, ya sea de una u otra forma... en serio que alguien allá arriba me odia...

Yo en realidad empezaba a querer a Malfoy, créeme... pero ahora con lo que está sucediendo o va a pasar... creo que en el caso de ese rubio va a crecer más rencor en lugar de amor... diablos...

_Harry Potter_

**Lonely. Julie**

Gracias, ya le di tus saludos a Ron... el también te manda saludar... y en cuánto al profesor Lupin, deberás esperar a que lo vea, tal vez mañana lo haga en clases. En cuánto a los gemelos.. jejeje, claro que se lo diré, no te preocupes!

Bueno amiga, debo decirte que para mi desgracia y para sumarse a la larga lista de mis penas en la vida, ya Malfoy sabe lo que guardaba en la computadora... ahora solo me resta esperar que es lo que ese rubio me va a pedir a cambio o a humillarme... (cualquiera de las dos o tal vez hasta las dos juntas... Merlín...)

_Harry Potter_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno¿les gustó?... espero qeu sí, el pobre de Harry primero no quería decir lo que estaba sintiendo por nuestro querido Draco, pero después tuvo que confesarlo... y aunque no esta totalmente clavado con el rubio, si empieza a sentir algo por él... solo que ahora con lo que sucedió, no sabemos que pueda pasar...

Gracias por sus reviews!! ya saben, como siempre sigo esperando a que continúen comentando... la verdad me da mucho gusto que les esté gustando la historia, gracias!

_P.D (querido Dark Guy, en el otro capítulo no pude agradecerte todas esas bellas palabras que me dijiste, las cuales eran muy ciertas...Muajajajajajaajajaaja xP.. bueno, ya sabes que me encanta qeu sigas ahí! te mando un abrazotototottotoe y un beso!! xP)_


	9. Aviso

Hola Chicos(as):

Bueno, esto es solo para avisarles que si desean seguir leyendo esta historia lo podrán hacer a partir del próximo capítulo en mi homepage, la cual pueden visitar desde mi profile o perfil... ok, bueno, eso era todo. Espero ver sus comentarios en el homepage, See you!!

Malfoypureblood 


End file.
